Wounded angel
by Kajol Malfoy
Summary: harry soubit un viol. resume dans le chapitre.
1. prologue

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : T ou MA (je crois plutôt T)

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Résume : Harry se fait battre et violé par son oncle. Mais quelqu'un viendra l'aide.

_Attention :_ Ceci contient des relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes vous faites ce que vous voulez. Apres tout les homos et les bi sont comme les hetero. Ca sera et restera toujours un couple.

Bonne lecture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

Les vacances. Pourquoi on s'obstine à vouloir le faire venir ici pour les vacances. Apres tout les Weasley ont toujours été d'accord pour le garde pendant les vacances. Mais non Dumbledore devait toujours l'envoie ici, chez les Dursley. Bien que maintenant ça fasse 4 ans ou presque qu'il ait une chambre sans que se soit son placard. Mais pour avoir à manger s'est toujours comme avant il n'en recevait pas du tout ou très peu. S'est pour cette raison que malgré ses 14 ans presque 15 on lui donnait toujours 10 a 11 ans. Il n'avait que 1m50 et il pesait environ 35kg, trop peu pour un ado en pleine croissance. Mais que pouvais donc faire un garçon de 14 ans, qui soit petit et frêle.

Harry était la depuis deux semaines et jusqu'à maintenant on lui donnait qu'un verre d'eau et un fruit pour manger pendant toute la journée. Il était également enferme dans sa chambre et on le laissait que sortir trois fois par jour pour le matin faire sa douche, a la mi journée, et le soir pour aller aux toilettes. Parfois il avait droit à un verre de lait et à du pain et parfois il avait les restes qui restaient du dîner.

Il avait faim, il avait froid et il avait des cauchemars. Il avait froid car la petite couverture qu'il avait était déchire à plusieurs endroits et était plutôt usée. Même si on était en plein juin il fessait plutôt frais dans la maison. Il avait des cauchemars du a la dernière année a Poudlard ou il avait du faire le tournoi des trois sorciers et ou il avait du voir cedric mourir et Voldemort revenir a la vie.

Harry avait un teint pale du a l'enfermement qu'il devait subir et il été frêle car son manque de nourriture n'aidait pas ses os de se dévlopé comme ils le devraient. Voila pourquoi il était tellement fragile et petit.

Pour l'instant Harry était entrain de dormir dans son petit lit de champs et essaie de se couvrir le maximum avec sa couverture déchire. Il commençait a rêver de se qui s'était passe le mois dernier dans le cimetière quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre en lui criant :

-Lève-toi espèce de vaut rien. Tu ne fais rien de la journée et tout se que tu trouves à faire c'est de dormir ? Lève-toi, et tout de suite sale monstre.

-Oui oncle Vernon.

Harry se leva le plus vite possible et suivit son oncle dans la cuisine ou le reste de la famille était et ou il vit deux valises. Il crut qu'ils allait partir tous en vacances mais enleva vite cette idée de sa tête, car il n'y avait que deux valises donc il y avait son oncle ou sa tante qui resterait a la maison ou peut-être Dudley.

-Ta tante et ton cousin vont partir en voyage pendant deux trois semaines chez une ami de ta tante. il fit une pause et continua : - On restera seuls pendant ces trois semaines et je veux que tu fasses a manger et que tu nettoies la maison es assez clair ?

-Oui oncle Vernon.

-Très bien. Apporte les valises de ta tante et de ton cousin dans la voiture, et dépêche toi.

Harry fit de son mieux pour porter les deux énormes valises le plus vite possible à la voiture. Mais il dut faire le chemin deux fois car il ne pouvait porter les deux au même temps.

Apres avoir embrasse sa femme et son fils et leur avoir souhaite un bon voyage, Vernon se tourna vers Harry et dit :

-S'est presque midi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller faire à manger ?

Harry couru vers la cuisine et se mit a sa tache.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fessait trois jours que sa tante et son cousin étaient partis et déjà son oncle se mettait à boire. Il se soullait et après se foulait sur ce qu'il avait de plus près. Pendant ces trois jours après avoir fait ses taches ménagères et fait la cuisine pour son oncle, Harry s'en allait la plus vite possible dans sa chambre pour que son oncle ne se défoule pas sur lui.

Mais le 4eme jour il n'y échappa pas. Apres le déjeuner, Harry s'en alla dans sa chambre, après avoir remarque que son oncle ne s'était pas couche de la nuit et qu'il était plus que soul, il était ivre mort. Harry se demandait comment il arrivait à tenir debout sans tomber. Donc après avoir remarque ce faite il alla le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, mais il n'eu pas de chance aujourd'hui car son oncle vient le voir dans sa chambre.

-Potter t'es ou ? Sort de ta cachette sale monstre.

Harry en entendant son oncle monter les escaliers s'était cache dans un coin de la pièce ou il fessait le plus sombre. Quand il entendit son oncle, il tressaillit et se cacha un peu plus dans le coin de chambre. Mais son oncle le trouva assez vite et le prit par le bras pour le jette sur le lit et la pluie de coups commença a s'abattre sur le petit corps d'Harry qui ne pouvais se défendre.

-Espèce de putain, tu croyais pouvoir te cacher aussi simplement ? Hein ? Maintenant tu vas le payer très cher sale monstre. Tu n'aurais jamais du naître tu es une pollution pour le monde, un monstre, un vaut rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu ne vaux pas plus qu'une putain.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait mal partout et il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre son oncle. Il se débattait comme il pouvais, mais ça ne servait a rien. Son oncle était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Pendant que Harry espérait que ça s'arrête, son oncle continuait à le traiter de tous les noms :

-Qui voudrais de toi ? Tu es un bon a rien. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour te supporter aussi longtemps. Tu n'es qu'une putain et un sale monstre.

Apres avoir dit ça Vernon donna un dernier coup a son neveu qui perdit presque conscience tellement ce coup était rude. Son oncle se leva du lit et Harry crut que s'était fini, il s'assit sur son lit et leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le choqua et le laissa inquiet sur ce qui allait se passer, en croyant son instinct de survie il se leva de son lit et essaye de s'enfuir de la chambre mais sans succès.

Vernon qui s'était levé du lit commença à défaire sa ceinture et à enlever son pantalon quand il vit Harry se lever et courir vers la porte, il l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit et s'assit sur lui. Il commença à enlever le pantalon de son neveu, quand celui-ci les larmes coulant sur ses beaux yeux verts lui demandèrent d'une voix larmoyante entre coupe de sanglots:

-Stp…oncle…Vernon…arrête…ne…fait…p-p-pas…c-ca. Ne…m-me…fa…it…p-pas…ca.

En entendent ça son oncle lui donna un grand coup de poing sur le torse et lui dit :

-Tait-toi. Quelqu'un ta dit de parler ?...je ne crois pas, alors tait toi sale monstre.

Il réussit a enlever le pantalon et le boxer de son neveu et son propre boxer avant de le pénétrer sauvagement et en continuant de donner des coups a harry.

Harry se sentait déchire de l'intérieure, il avait mal, il suppliait son oncle d'arrêter, mais ce dernier continuais toujours ses va et viens sans écouter les supplices de son neveu.

Apres avoir jouit son oncle se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre après avoir enferme Harry dans la sienne.

------------------------------------

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que pétunia et Dudley était partis en voyage et une semaine ou Harry devait subir les coups et les viols de son oncle. Il ne fessait plus le ménage ni la cuisine mais était enferme dans sa chambre sans pouvoir sortir. Ca fessait une semaine qu'il n'avait rien eu à manger, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger, tant il avait mal. Ses vêtement était sur le sol déchires et maintenant inutilisables. Il était nu sur son lit couvert de sang sèche ou frais d'il y quelque heures. Il n'en pouvais plus il voulait seulement que la mort le gagne le plus vite possible pour sortir de cet enfer a tout jamais. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant son oncle toujours aussi soul que les autres jours entre et allant vers le lit de son neveu.

Hedwige avait pu rester avec son maître pendant toutes les vacances. Après chaque passage de cet homme très moche selon elle et avait essaye de le réconforte de son mieux. Son maître l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et pleurais dans son plumage blanc neige. Avec le temps son plumage était devenu rouge, mais ça l'importait peu, elle voulait aide son maître et aujourd'hui elle allait pouvoir le faire.

L'homme monstrueux avait laisse la porte ouverte aujourd'hui, elle pourrait s'echape et aller chercher de l'aide à Poudlard. Elle regarda une dernière fois son maître qui pleurait a chaude larmes et suppliait son oncle de le laissait avant de s'en voler par la porte et de sortir par une fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

----------------------------------------------

« A POUDLARD »

Hedwige avait fait aussi vite quelle pouvait pour arrive au château. Elle cherchait quelqu'un dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un.

La personne en question était Severus Snape, professeur de potions. En voyant arrive une chouette en plain milieu d'un couloir il leva le bras pour que le volatile se pose dessus. En voyant la chouette de plus près il reconnu la chouette de potter. Il resta cependant interdit devant le plumage habituellement blanc de cette chouette qui était maintenant d'un rouge assez fonce. Il se remit de son mini choque et décida d'aller voir se qu'avait fait le foutu gosse qui ne fessait que se mettre dans le pétrin.

--------------------------------------------------------

« 4 PRIVET DRIVE »

Harry était dans sa chambre et pleurait à chaudes larmes et son oncle venait de partir d'une de ses visites. Il n'en pouvais plus, quand est-ce que la mort se déciderait a l'emmène avec elle ?

----- ----- ------ ------

DING DONG

Vernon se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir.

DING DONG

-Mais oui, mais oui une seconde, j'arrive.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouve un homme tout vêtu de noir devant sa porte, il demanda :

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis venu pour Harry potter. Sa chouette est venu couverte de sang a l'école et je…

Il fut coupe par Vernon qui disait d'une voix plaine de colère :

-Sortez de devant chez moi. Il n'y a pas de Potter ici.

Il allait ferme la porte quand Severus dit d'une voix menaçante :

-Où vous me montrez le garçon ou je vous jure que je vous transforme en crapaud.

-Bien montez les escaliers, la première porte a droite.

Et il s'en alla dans le salon. Pendant que Severus montait les escaliers Vernon s'était déjà éclipse dans la nature par la porte de derrière.

Arrive devant la chambre du garçon, Severus l'ouvrit et entendit en premier des couinements et des pleurs. Il rentra dans la chambre sombre et dépourvue de lumière et entendit les pleurs s'intensifier et il entendit des chuchotements :

-N-non…s-t-p…p-p-as…en-core…J-j-j-je…t'en…pr…ie…arr-ette…s…te…p-pl-ait…on-cle…v-v-ernon…

En entendant cela Severus s'approcha du garçon et prit sa baguette pour lancer un lumos. Quand il vit le garçon il en eu un haut le cœur. Comment ça se faussait qu'il soit comme ça ? D'après les chuchotements de l'enfant il suppliait son oncle d'arrêter. Etait-ce son oncle qui lui avait fait ça ? Il s'approcha du garçon qui commença à se débattre et le prit dans ses bras.

-Cccchuuuttttt, ça va aller. Je vais te ramener à Poudlard, d'accord.

-Je ne veux…p-pas a-a-ller…a…P-p-oud-lard…s-v-p…p-pas...là-bas.

-Bon je vais voir se que je peux faire d'accord. Aller vient.

Mais le garçon contre lui s'était déjà évanouit après avoir termine sa phrase. Severus prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couverture et en couvrit le corps plein de bleus, de blessures et d'ecchymoses du petit garçon et transplanta dans son appartement à Londres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo.

Voila, ma toute première fic, que je fais toute seule. J'espère que vous aimez ou peut-être pas ? Laissez-moi une review pour me dire se que vous en pensez.

A+


	2. 1 sorti de l'enfer

Titre : _Wounded__ Angel_

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : T ou MA (je crois plutôt T)

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Couple : je ne suis pas sur peut-être un HP-DM

Résume : Harry se fait battre et violé par son oncle. Mais quelqu'un viendra l'aidé.

_Attention :_ Ceci contient des relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes vous faites ce que vous voulez. Apres tout les homos et les bi sont comme les hetero. Ca sera et restera toujours un couple.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 1 : SORTI DE L'ENFER_

Arrive dans son appartement a Londres, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre et déposa le petit corps blesse du garçon sur le grand lit de champs. Il remit la couverture qu'il avait fait apparaître convenablement sur le corps meurtrit, après être sur que l'enfant soit au chaud il alla allumer un feu dans la chemine avant d'aller chercher les potions nécessaires pour soigner l'enfant.

Apres être allé cherche les potions il enleva la couverture, couverte de taches de sang. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain ou il avait fait coule un bain avec seulement de l'eau tiède. Il mit Harry dans la bagnoir et tout en lui soutenant la tête hors de l'eau et commença à lui laver soigneusement le corps pour pouvoir bien voir les blessures et les soignes après.

Apres environ une demi heure il avait termine de laver le garçon inconscient qui ne c'était toujours pas réveille. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre et le coucha sur lit après lui avoir jette un sort de séchage. Il commença a examine le petit corps sous lui.

Il put constate que l'enfant avait 2 cotes cassées et 4 frêles, en plus de sa beaucoup de bleus et de petites griffures ainsi que des ecchymoses sur tout le dos, le torse ainsi que sur le ventre. Il y avait un grand bleu avec la taille d'une main forme en poigne sur le ventre, ce qui laissait deviner qu'on lui avait un coup de poign sur le ventre. Il avait un poignet case et une cheville foule. Le garçon avait également de la fièvre et en ce moment on dirait qu'il faisait un terrible cauchemar.

Severus essaya de le réveille, mais sans succès :

-Potter ? Potter, réveillez-vous……. Harry ? Réveille-toi, s'est le professeur Snape. Tu m'entends ?

Apres un moment Harry se réveilla, il avait mal et se sentait vaseux. Il faisait un horrible cauchemar avec son oncle, quand une douce voix l'avait appelle. Mais garder les yeux ouvert lui semblait être un combat avec ses yeux qui eux voulait rester fermes. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Severus le vit ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussi vite. Il vit le garçon essaye de reste réveille pendant un instant avant de sombrer a nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il commença donc à soigner les multiples blessures du garçon avec les potions et les crèmes soignantes. Pour le poignet et sa cheville, ça aller être difficile, car il n'avait pas les potions nécessaires ni les ingrédients pour pouvoir les faire. Il devrait attendre que le garçon aille mieux pour pouvoir aller au chemin de traverse. En attendant l'enfant devrait reste avec le poignet et la cheville comme c'était.

Apres avoir mis les diverses pommades et potions sur le petit corps de Harry, Severus attendait qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir lui donne des potions que le garçon devait avale. Il s'était donc assit sur un fauteuil à cote du lit ou il avait allonge Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry se réveilla, il n'avait plus aussi mal qu'avant, il n'y avait que son poignet qu'il ne pouvait bouger et sa cheville qui le fessait souffrir. Il se sentait toujours un peu vaseux mais plus tellement comme avant, pour faire court il allait beaucoup mieux. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce ou il était, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, n'y ne savait comment il y avait atterrit. Il continua a regarde autour de lui quand son regard se fixa sur la silhouette noir a cote de son lit. Quand il y regarda de plus prêt il reconnut son professeur et se rappela que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait sorti de son enfer.

Son professeur dormait sur le fauteuil avec des vêtement moldus noir et avait les cheveux mouilles. Il devait être à peine venu de la douche. Bon il allait se coucher et attendre que l'homme se réveille quand :

-Ah, on se réveille enfin ?

-O-oui monsieur.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais beaucoup mieux,……merci.

-Tiens tu dois boire cette potion. : dit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole. :-Tu as ton poignet case et ta cheville foule, mais je n'ai pas de potion ici, n'y d'ingrédients pour la faire s'est pour ça que demain on ira sur le chemin de traverse.

-NON !...Je veux pas y aller. On pourrait me reconnaître.

-Mais il faut aller acheter les ingrédients et il te faut des vêtements aussi. Tu ne vas pas passer ces 2 mois et demi tout nu comême.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et dit :

-Mais si je n'ai pas de vêtements comment voulez-vous que j'aille au chemin de traverse ?

-Je te donnerais des vêtement a moi.

-Vous étés beaucoup plus grand que moi.

-Avec un petit sort, ils prendront ta taille.

-Ah. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour mon physique.

Comme son professeur ne lui répondit pas il se disait qu'il en demandait trop. Apres tout cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas s'occupait de lui et le soignes et lui au lieu de lui être reconnaissant il lui en demandait plus.

-Je suis…

-Non, tait toi je pense. : Le coupa Severus.

Il pensait à quelle potion il pourrait donne au garçon pour le faire changer. Mais il en avait qu'une et celle-ci était irréversible. Mais après tout pourquoi pas.

-Il existe une seule potion pour te faire changer. Mais celle-ci a besoin des cheveux de deux ou d'une personne pour que le corps change. Et si tu la bois tu ne pourras plus jamais retrouve le corps que tu possèdes maintenant.

-Ca ne fait rien.

-Oui mais tu veux mettre le cheveu de qui dedans ? Ca doit être une personne qui accepte de t'adopte après, car ces potions sont surveilles par le Ministère, quand cette potion est bu le propriétaire du cheveu reçoit par hibou les papiers d'adoption. Et tu ne pourras que boire cette potion qu'une fois. ………. Mais bon pour ça il faudrait quelqu'un qui veuille te donne son cheveu et t'adopte.

-Et vous, vous ne le voudriez pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Non, non rien, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

-Je te rappelle que c'est irréversible.

-Oui je sais.

-Si tu es sur de toi. J'ai rien contre un fils.

-C'est vrai : Dit Harry plain d'espoir.

-Pourquoi pas si tu es sur de toi. Je te signal que tu devras vivre avec moi jusqu'à tes 17ans.

-Je suis d'accord, je suis d'accord.

-Je veux bien moi aussi. Il faut……

-Mais vous voulez vraiment m'adopter, après tout vous me détestez et je ne veux pas vous être une pierre dans votre chemin.

-Je ne te déteste pas, je devais jouer le jeu, car Albus savait que le lord noir n'était pas vraiment mort. Et j'ai du faire du théâtre, je ne te déteste pas et tu n'es pas un pois pour personne.

-Mais…

-Je vais chercher la potion.

Harry était surpris que son professeur, enfin son futur papa accepte aussi facilement de l'adopter. Il était content, il allait avoir une famille et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait confiance dans cet homme en particulier et pas dans les autres personnes.

Il arrêta sa réflexion la car son prof… non son père venait avec la potion.

-Voila, mais avant de la boire, il faut trouve un nom a mon futur fils.

-S'est a vous de choisir.

-Bien tu t'appelleras……Killian Severus Snape. Comment tu le trouves comme tu es mon premier enfant il faut que tu es mon prénom.

-Oui je sais s'est comme pour Malfoy, lui aussi il a le prénom de son père.

-Oui, voila. Donc tu aimes ton nouveau nom ou non : dit-il anxieux.

-Oui, j'adore. Comme ça tu pourras m'appelle Killy.

-Oui, tu peux boire la potion maintenant. : dit il après avoir dit une formule en latin.

Apres avoir bu la potion son père lui conseilla de se reposer un peu, pour être en forme le lendemain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila le 2eme chapitre.

J'ai été assez contente par les review, en un seul chapitre j'ai eu pratiquement plus de review qu'avec mon autre fic que je fais en coloboration avec kiarablack en 5 chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

Le prochain s'appellera : Modifications et origines !

Comme je suis pas sur que vous avez reçu mes réponses par e-mail je reécrit les RAR (merci de vos review):

_ONARLUCA :_ donc voila la suite. Quand aux prochains, ça sera pour le week-end prochain. Enfin j'espère. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour trouve une bêta correctrice. Mais s'est vrai que j'en ai besoin.

_GRYFFONDOR :_ oui tu as raison il y des similitudes avec la fic de maril car s'est de la que j'en ai eu l'idée. Et t'en fait pas j'ai déjà active les review's anonymes. Quand à Sirius je ne sais pas s'il va apparaître dans le fic. Je vais voir. Je n'ai écrit que deux chapitres jusqu'à maintenant.

_KIARABLACK :_ ma pauvre fille arrête de fumer. Ca te donne des visions. Non comme tu vois. Sev ne va pas coucher avec Ry'.

_MARIL :_ oui comme tu peux le lire dans ma réponse a Gryffondor, s'est de ta fic que j'ai eu l'idée. Mais je ne veux pas que ma fic ressemble beaucoup a la tienne car je ne veux pas te voler ton idée après tout.


	3. 2 modifications et originees

Titre : _Wounded Angel_

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : T ou MA (je crois plutôt T)

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Couple : je ne suis pas sur peut-être un HP-DM

Résume : Harry se fait battre et violé par son oncle. Mais quelqu'un viendra l'aidé.

ATTENTION : POUR CEUX QUI LISENT CETTE FIC ILS ONT DU REMARQUE QUE JE FESSAIS DES FAUTES A SE FAIRE RETOURNE MON PERE DANS SA TOMBE, S'EST POUR CA QUE JE CHERCHE UN/E _BETA-CORRECTRICE_. JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE POUR QUE CELUI/LE QUI VEUT BIEN M'AIDER PUSSE CORRIGER MES TEXTES PLEINS DE FAUTES, C'EST POUR CA QUE J'AIMERAI BIEN QUE CEMUI/LE QUI VEUT BIEN M'AIDER ME DISSE COMMENT IL DEVRA LES RECEVOIS. AIIIIIIIIIDEZ-MOI SVP. MERCI.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre2 : Modifications et origines !

Le matin suivant, quand Harry se réveilla il se sentait différent. Il remarqua en premier que ses cheveux étaient plus longs et lisses. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient pousses jusqu'aux épaules, il était plus grand, il avait maintenant environ 1m60, mais il était toujours aussi mince. Sa couleur des yeux avait également changé, ils étaient maintenant noirs, en faite si on y regardait de plus prêt ils étaient bleu très fonce, voila pourquoi on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient noirs. Ses trais du visage avaient également beaucoup changes. Ils étaient plus fins qu'avant.

Il s'arrêta la et alla se douche, il se lava du mieux qu'il put en se frottant jusqu'a ce que ça peau soit rouge, tellement il se sentait sale. Il consenti a sortir de la douche quand il entendit de légers coups contre la porte. Il s'essuya et s'habilla le plus vite possible avec les vêtements de son prof…non…son père trop grands pour lui, pour aller rejoindre se dernier. Et sorti de la salle de bain.

Apres avoirs ouverts toutes les portes que l'appartement contenait, il trouva enfin la cuisine, ou il trouva également son père entrain de lire certains papiers, pour après il écrire quelque chose. Il s'avança et s'assit devant l'homme qui leva le regard vers lui pour le voir.

Quand Severus le vit sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le garçon lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Quand Killian le vit le regarde comme ça, il crut avoir fait quelque chose de mal et se leva :

-Je suis désole, je ne savait pas que je ne devait pas venir ici…pardon.

En sortant de sa contemplation Severus le regarda bizarrement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, assit-toi. Je n'ai rien dit je te regardait s'est tout…Tu as beaucoup change. On dirait mon double. Je veux dire…je ne…je n'espérais plus depuis longtemps, d'avoir un fils…quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Monsieur ?

-Tu vas devoir aller a Poudlard pour tes études et si las bas tu m'appelles monsieur tu ne crois pas que ça va faire bizarre ? Tu peux m'appelle père ou papa, comme tu veux…Tiens, il faut que tu signes ça pour l'envoie au ministère. Signes avec ton nouveau nom, bien sur.

-D'accord…papa.

Killian signa le papier et le redonna a son père qui l'attacha a la patte du hibou qui attendait la. Ce dernier se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda :

-Alors tu ne manges pas ? Il faut que tu reprennes du pois tu sais ?

-Je peux prendre se que je veux ? N'importe quoi ?

-Non s'est la pour regarde et pour faire beau tu vois ?...Bien sur que tu peux prendre de tout, tout se que tu as envie de manger. Sauf du chocolat s'est trop, il n'est que 9 heures.

-OK. : répondit Killy avec un grand sourire.

-Aujourd'hui on va au chemin de traverse, par poudre de cheminette.

-Il faut vraiment y aller ?

-Oui, il me faut des ingrédients pour les potions que tu n'as pas encore pris et que tu dois prendre pour ta cheville et ton poignet. D'ailleurs comment t'a fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-En marchant et en me tenant aux murs.

-Bon tu arrives à rester debout, pendant combien de temps environ ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Il te faut une garde robe. Et il faut les essaies. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non.

Severus lui jeta un regard sceptique et Killian lui avoua donc où il avait mal :

-Bon d'accord, j'ai mal. Mon poignet me fait mal quand j'essaie de le bouger, ma cheville me fait un peu mal quand je marche mais s'est supportable et j'ai mal…a…a…

-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas tu en parler quand tu seras prêt. T'as termine ?

-Oui.

Severus rangea tout en plusieurs coups de baguette et puis jeta un sort sur les vêtements de Killian pour les faire prendre la taille de son fils. Puis s'assit a nouveau :

-Il faut invente quelque chose pour savoir du tu viens et pourquoi tu n'as pas passe ces derniers 13ans.

-13 ? Pourquoi 13ans j'en ai 16.

-Oui mais ça fait quand même un peu suspect. Donc tu as 13ans tu vivais avec ta mère qui… est décède a cause d'un cancer et que tu m'as été confie par la suite. Je ne savais pas que tu existais avant qu'on ne me contacte pour que je vienne te cherche. Pour le reste ton nom est Killian Severus Snape et tu as 13ans.

-S'est bon j'ai enregistrer.

-On y va alors ?

-Oui.

Severus se leva et pris Killian dans ses bras malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il se dirigea vers la chemine et y jeta une poigne de poudre de cheminette. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient au chaudron baveur. Toutes les personnes se retournements vers eux curieux de savoir qui était le gerçons dans les bras de cet homme. En voyant ça Severus sorti le plus vite possible de la.

Arrive dans le chemin de traverse il alla a la pharmacomagie (nda : j'ai carrément invente se nom, je sais il est mauvais mais je voulais donne un nom différent.). Pour acheter une potion déjà prête pour la cheville du garçon dans ces bras, pour qu'il puisse essaie ces vêtements. Ils allèrent après acheter les ingrédients nécessaires et pour termine leur achats il fallait aller chez madame Guipire (nda : aucune idée comment on écrit ça désole).

Dans le magasin, quel ne fut la surprise de Severus et de Killian en y trouvant Malfoy père et fils. Lucius se tourna vers eux :

-Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Et qui est ce garçon ?

-Du calme, je viens faire la garde robe de mon fils.

-_Ton fils_ ?

-Oui. Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour parain.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques. : Dit lucius.

-Oui mais pas ici…

-Mais oui si tu veux, pas de problème tu viens dîner se soir au manoir et tu ramenés ton fils.

-Très bien.

-Dis parain. Comment il s'appelle : demanda Draco qui avait écoute la conversation.

-Killian tu réponds : demanda Sev.

-Oui. Bonjour je m'appelle Killian Severus Snape, ravie de faire votre conaissanse messieurs.

-Moi s'est Lucius Malfoy et la s'est mon fils, il s'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-----------µµµµµ----------

Apres avoir dit aurevoire aux Malfoy et avoir tous plains de vêtements nouveau, chose que Killian n'avait jamais eu auparavant, Severus alla encore lui acheter une pluche et ils rentrèrent a la maison.

Severus prépara le déjeuner et après envoya son fils au lit. Pendant que Killian dormait, il prépara les potions nécessaires.

Quelques heures plus tard il avait termine de faire les potions et allait commence a tout ranger quand il entendit un crie venant de la chambre de son fils. Il y alla le plus vite possible pour voir Killian se débattre contre lui-même et en criant de façon terrorise. Il couru vers le lit et pris le garçon dans ses bras.

-Calme toi Killian, calme toi tu es en sécurité ici. Tu es avec papa, calme toi.

Killian se calma un peu et arrêta de se débattre, les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas mais diminuèrent d'ardeur. Sev prit une couverture et en couvrit Killian, puis se leva et alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé avec son fils dans ses bras. Apres de longes heures le garçon se calma et se rendormit. Severus le coucha sur le canapé et mis sa tête sur ses genoux et pris le livre qu'il avait entamé à Poudlard qui était sur la table basse.

Apres quelques heures il dut réveille son fils, car il était l'heur de se prépare pour allé au manoir Malfoy.

-Killian ? Réveille toi…Aller il est l'heure d'aller se prépare pour aller chez les Malfoy.

Killian se réveilla doucement et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Une demi heure après ils étaient prêts pour sortir. Severus donna encore les potions à boire à Killian avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour le manoir Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre comme prévu. Ne m'en voulais pas pour les fautes. Ca vous a plu ? Ou peu être pas ? Dites moi se que vous en penses.

Merci de vos reviews. Si vous voulez continus comme ça, ça me fait plaisir et ça me donne plus envie d'écrire.

Un peu de pub : j'ai une autre fic que j'écris avec kiarablack pour y accéder vous pouvez aller voir sur djamila-snape et kiarablack. Se serait sympa si vous y jetteriez un coup d'œil.

Aussi le prochain chapitre sera pour le week-end prochain, enfin j'espère et il s'appellera : _Dîner chez les Malfoy._

Aussi j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que ça devienne un HP-DM ou un autre couple. Donnez moi votre avis.


	4. 3 diner chez les malfoy

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : T ou MA (je crois plutôt T)

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Beta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Résume : Harry se fait battre et violé par son oncle. Mais quelqu'un viendra l'aider.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Dîner chez les Malfoy !

Arrivé chez les Malfoy après un voyage par cheminée, Sev attendit que quelqu'un vienne l'accueillir. Quelques secondes après son apparition, Lucius vient à sa rencontre :

-Severus. Tu es venu.

-Comme promis. Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si, je viens de lire la gazette et on y raconte que Potter a disparu.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que le sale gosse a donc encore fait ?

-Il a simplement disparu on ne sait où. Mais ne reste donc pas là, vient dans le salon. Bonjour Killian.

-…

-Killian ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Killian ?

Sev tourna sa tête vers le garçon dans ses bras et constata qu'il s'était rendormit.

-Ben, il dort.

-Oh, bien. Tu peux le coucher dans la chambre de Draco, de toute façon le dîner ne sera prêt que dans une heure.

-D'accord. J'y vais, je reviens.

-Tu fais comme chez toi, tu connais la maison.

Severus monta au deuxième étage et toqua à la porte, puis entra. Son filleul était assit sur une chaise devant son bureau en train d'écrire.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour parain. Tu es déjà la ? Bonjour Killian.

-…

- Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ?

-Parce qu'il dort et ton père m'a dit de le mettre ici.

-Mais oui, mais oui, pas de problème. Moi je vais continué d'écrire ma lettre a Blaise, après je descends.

-Bien. Draco ?

-Oui.

-Si tu le vois commencé à se débattre ou a crié, tu m'appelles tout de suite d'accord.

-Ehh…oui bien sur mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Il a beaucoup de cauchemars. Et tu ne pourrais pas le réveiller toi-même.

-S'est ok.

-A plus tard.

-Oui a tout à l'heure.

Severus retourna au salon où il s'assit sur le canapé.

-Bonjour Narcissa.

-Bonjour Severus. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un fils ?

-Oui, il est en haut avec Draco.

-S'est bon, tu me le présente après alors.

-Oui il dormait, c'est pour ça.

-A cette heure ? Il ne dormira pas ce soir après. Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il a 13 ans. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars et il dort peu à cause de ça. Il rattrape donc pendant la journée ce qui lui manque de sommeil.

-Pauvre enfant.

------------------µµµµµµµµ-----------------

(UN PEU PLUS TARD DANS L'APRES-MIDI)

Killian commença à ouvrir les yeux, il était couché dans un lit, mais pas dans son lit. Il paniqua et s'assit sur le lit pour pouvoir voir où il était. (Nda : il n'a plus de lunettes car Sev lui a corrigé sa vue.) Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, celle-ci était peinte en vert clair, ce qu'il remarqua ensuite se fut un jeune homme blond assit devant son bureau. Il paniqua encore plus lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait être chez les Malfoy. Il regarda à nouveau vers la direction du garçon blond :

-Bonjour.

Draco se retourna vers la voix et répondit :

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci.

- Où suis-je?

-Chez moi au manoir Malfoy, dans ma chambre.

-Et mon père ?

-En bas. Tu me donnes cinq minutes pour que je termine cette lettre que je n'ai toujours pas finie et je descends aussi.

-Très bien.

------------------------

-Donc tu dis que sa mère est morte d'un cancer. : demanda Narcissa.

-Oui, après sa mort ils ont envoyé Killian dans une sorte d'orphelinat qui l'ont maltraité. Ils ne savaient pas que mon fils avait de la famille ailleurs. Deux mois après la mort de Cécile, ils ont découvert que j'existais et ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour que j'aille le chercher.

-Elle était moldue ou sorcière : demanda Lucius.

-Elle était une sorcière de descendance moldu.

-Donc ton fils est un sang-mêlé : demanda à nouveau Lucius.

-Oui.

-Comme ça il pourra te faire découvrir le monde moldu s'il si connaît : Dit Narcissa.

-A vous aussi, si vous voulez.

-Non, il ne faut pas perdre la réputation qu'on a : dit Narcissa moqueuse.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et éclatèrent de rire. C'est dans cette ambiance que les trouvèrent Draco et Killian en entrant dans le salon.

-Père, mère, parain. : salua Draco.

-Draco, Killian. : salua les adultes.

-Killian vient ici que je te présente. : Dit Severus.

Killian s'avança et se mis à côté de son père.

-Voilà tu connais déjà Draco et Lucius. Maintenant je te présente Narcissa Black Malfoy. Narcissa je te présente mon fils Killian Snape.

-Bonjour jeune homme.

-Bonjour madame.

-Tu peux m'appelle Narcissa, mon cœur.

-Bien ma…Narcissa.

Un elfe de maison fit son apparition à ce moment et annonça que le dîner était prêt. Lucius les invita donc à s'asseoir à table dans la salle à manger.

Ils passèrent la fin de soirée à discuter de tout et de rien et Draco jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils à Killian que celui-ci ne remarqua même pas.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et bonne humeur quand se fut déjà minuit passé. Après le dîner ils étaient retournés au salon pour boire le thé et avaient encore discuté (Nda : ils discutent beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas.). Mais après un certain temps Killian commença à somnolé à côté de son père et fini par s'endormir sur ce dernier qui décida à ce moment de rentrer à la maison. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à la famille Malfoy, qui les invita à revenir quand ils le souhaitent et s'en alla par cheminée.

Arrivé à la maison, il coucha son fils dans son lit et partit se coucher à son tour. Demain il devrait parler avec Albus pour que son fils puisse entrer à Poudlard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Ca vous a plu ou peut être pas ? Laissez-moi une review pour me dire se que vous en pensez.

Je veux dire un grand grand merci à Gryffondor qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir corriger ce chapitre. Merci Gryffondor.

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement pour le week end prochain et il s'appellera : Explications pour Albus !

--------------------------------------

Merci beaucoup pour vos review's.

Réponses aux RAR anonymes :

FLO : Voila la suite. Ce sera donc un HP-DM. La mageurite l'emporte.

LILY-ANGE : J'ai déjà une beta-correctrice comme tu peux le lire un peu plus en haut. Comme tu vois s'est corrige cette fois. Ecrire une fic en commun ? Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as qu'à me dire sur quoi tu veux écrie.


	5. 4 explications pour albus

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Beta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Explications pour Albus !

Il était 8 heures et Killian dormait encore, Severus lui était à la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner.

Tout à coup on entendit un grand POP retentir dans le salon, mais Severus ne l'entendit pas. Alors quand quelqu'un toucha l'épaule de Severus, celui-ci sauta au plafond en prenant sa baguette. Il la leva devant le visage de l'inconnu avant de reconnaître Albus :

-Albus ? Que faites vous ici ?

-Je suis venu voir si c'était vrai se que j'ai entendu dire.

-Et qu'avez-vous entendu dire de si grave pour que vous veniez me déranger chez moi.

-Eh bien et bien Severus, toujours de bonne humeur. Une connaissance qui se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse hier ma dit vous avoir vu avec un jeune enfant dans les bras.

-Ben justement, il faut que je vous en parle.

-Très bien, de toute…

-Papa ?

-Bien dormi ?

-O-oui.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe : demanda Severus inquiet.

-R-rien.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

Killian ne fit qu'éclater en sanglots en se jetant sur son père qui le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva du sol et l'emmena avec lui dans le salon. Il fit venir une couverture à l'aide d'un Accio et en couvrit Killian qui pleurait et tremblait dans ses bras.

Albus, quelques minutes après avoir ensorceler les objets pour qu'ils fassent le petit déjeuner tous seuls, vient dans le salon.

-Severus ? Est-ce le garçon dont on m'a parlé ?

Severus qui ne l'avait pas vu venir dans le salon, trop occupé avec son fils, le regarda et dit :

-Oui. C'est mon fils, Killian.

-Ton fils ? Eh bien ça explique certaines choses. Où était-il avant ?

-J'ai découvert son existence il y a une semaine. Il vivait avec sa mère qui est morte d'un cancer. Apres on m'a envoie une lettre pour que j'aille le chercher.

-Tu as dit avoir découvert son existence il y a une semaine tu ne savais pas que tu avais un fils ? Il a pourtant l'air de t'apprécier.

-Oui, je sais. J'étais avec sa mère quand j'avais 23 ans. On est resté que quelques mois ensemble. Quand elle est partie, elle n'avait rien qui puisse suspecter une grossesse. Aussi après sa mort, ils ont envoie Killian dans un orphelinat, car ils ne savaient pas que j'étais en vie.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-Il a sûrement fait un cauchemar. Quand il était dans cet orphelinat, il a été maltraite et il en fait beaucoup de cauchemars. : dit-il en regardant Killy qui dormait à présent dans ses bras.

-Maltraité comment ?

-Ils l'ont battu et…

-Est-tu entrain de me dire se que je pense ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux le mettre à Poudlard ?

-Oui, il devra entrer dans sa troisième année.

-Je lui enverrais sa lettre de fournitures dans la semaine. Il faudra en parler avec les autres professeurs de ce que lui est arrivé. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Oui. Si s'est nécessaire.

-Il faudrait qu'ils le sachent, oui. Et tu leur diras avant pour lui. : dit-il en montrant du doigt le garçon endormi.

-Très bien. Vous vouliez autre chose ?

-Oui. As-tu lu la gazette dernièrement ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Harry a disparu de chez ses oncles.

-Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ?

-Non, non tu as raison ce n'est pas ton problème, mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais essayer de découvrir…

-Non. Je ne vais plus espionner pour vous à partir de maintenant Albus. C'est fini. Maintenant j'ai mon fils et il faut que je m'occupe de lui.

-Et bien, c'est comment dire inattendu. Mais si s'est ce que tu veux je suis d'accord avec ton choix. Lucius et Narcissa vont continuer sans toi je suppose.

-Je ne leur en ai pas parlé pour l'instant. Je vais passer chez eux cet après-midi, pour que Killian reste un peu avec Draco et pour parler de ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Très bien. Bon je vais vous laisser je dois retourner au château.

-Au revoir Albus.

-A bientôt Severus.

Dumbledore disparu en un POP et Severus se leva pour porter son fils dans sa chambre et s'en fut dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

-----------------------µµµµµµµ-----------------------

Quelques temps après Killian se réveilla et sorti de sa chambre à la recherche de son père. Celui-ci n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il fit le tour des pièces trois fois et quand à la quatrième fois il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son père il se mis à paniquer. Son père l'avait-il laissé parce qu'il en avait marre de s'occuper de lui ou parce qu'il était encombrant. Des larmes firent son apparition aux coins de ses beaux yeux verts. Il était un poids pour tout le monde, pourquoi continuer à espérer avoir une famille ou être heureux.

Apres quelques minutes Severus revient dans l'appart avec un sac de course. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine en passant par le salon, quand il vit Killian assit sur le sol en pleurant comme jamais auparavant. Il déposa le sac au sol et alla près de Killian pour le prendre dans ses bras comme le matin :

-Ccchuut. Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ?

Comme Killian ne répondit pas il le lui redemanda a plusieurs reprises jusqu'à se que le garçon lui réponde d'une voix entrecoupe de sanglots :

-Q-quand…je…me…suis reveil-lé…tu n'etai-s…pas là…et……

-Et tu as pensé que je t'avais laissé tout seul ou que je ne voulais plus de toi ? C'est ça ?

-O-oui. S-si…j-j'ai fait…quelque…chose de…mal ?

-Mais non. Je ne te laisserais plus tout seul et je veux toujours de toi comme fils. Tu n'es pas un poids. Je suis simplement aller faire des courses, tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on meure de faim.

-Non. Tu…n-ne me…laisseras…pas ?

-Bien sur que non voyons. Aller viens tu n'as encore rien mangé de la journée, il faut aller déjeuner.

Killian sécha ses larmes et se leva avec l'aide de son père et alla dans la cuisine :

-Après le déjeuner tu vas prendre ta douche, ok ? Car on va chez les Malfoy aujourd'hui.

-Encore ?

-Oui encore. Je dois parler avec Lucius et Narcissa et toi tu vas passer du temps avec un adolescent de ton âge. Il faut que tu t'habitues à avoir des personnes autour de toi pour que ça n'alerte personne a l'école.

-Mais je n'aime pas Malfoy.

-Et bien tu dois voir au au-dessous de sa carapace, il est gentil Draco quand il fait confiance. Et puisque tu n'es plus Harry tu pourras faire un effort et devenir copain avec lui.

-D'accord papa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ? envoies-moi une review pour dire se que vous en penses.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Décisions.

µ-----------------------------------------------------µ

Merci pour vos review's.

RAR :

SEVERIA ROGUE : donc voici la suite. Je te donne raison moi aussi j'aime les fics ou Sev est le père de Ry.

QUELQU'UN QUI PASSE PAR LA : voila la suite.

FLO : oui je me suis finalement décide pour un HP-DM. Tu as pu voir dans le chapitre 3 que Draco jetait des fréquents regards a Killian, ben il va continuer. Je crois bien que Draco va découvrir qui il était vraiment, mais je ne suis pas encore sure.


	6. 5 desisions

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Beta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Décisions.

-Killian allez dépêche-toi. Il faut y aller.

-Oui, j'arrive papa.

Killian arriva en courant de sa chambre et se cala dans les bras de son père dans la cheminée.

-Manoir Malfoy. : cria Severus après avoir jeter la poudre de cheminette.

Peu après ils étaient dans l'antre des Malfoy. Narcissa vient vers eux :

-Bonjour. Vous revoilà. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? dit-elle après avoir pris Killian dans ses bras.

-Ça va mon garçon ?

-Oui madame.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Narcissa.

-D'accord.

-Bonjours Narcissa.

-Bonjour. Allez venez dans le salon.

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon où il y avait Lucius et Draco assis sur les fauteuils en train de lire. En les voyant, ils marquèrent la page et les mirent sur la table basse.

-Bonjour, dirent Lucius et Draco.

-Bonjour, dirent Killian et Severus.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ramène ?

Killian regarda son père interrogatif.

-Il faut qu'on parle affaires. Draco tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre avec Killian ou aller dans le parc.

Draco le regarda exaspérer de devoir toujours partir quand ils parlaient affaires et se leva en entraînant Killian derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le vieux fou veut quelque chose ? demanda Lucius après que les garçons soient partis.

-Non. Je viens vous parler de ce que j'ai décidé.

-C'est quelque chose de grave Severus demanda Narcissa.

-J'ai décidé dans l'intérêt de mon fils d'arrêter d'espionner pour Dumbledore et…

-Tu vas te mettre du côté du lord : Dit Narcissa choquée.

-Mais non. J'arrête tout. Plus rien pour plus personne. Je n'espionnerai pour plus personne.

-Mais… Bon si tu arrêtes moi aussi dit Narcissa déterminée. Après tout j'ai également un fils.

-Bon j'ai déjà prévenu le vieux. Je lui ai dit que peut-être vous arrêteriez aussi. Mais c'est votre décision.

-Bon on arrête tous, voilà, dit Lucius qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Bon vous allez le lui dire vous-même ou je le lui dis ?

-Pas besoin j'ai eu le poste de professeur d'histoire à Poudlard. Et Narcissa a eu le poste de professeur DCFM.

-Quoi, mais je le voulais moi. Ce n'est pas juste.

-On t'a eu, lui dit Narcissa amusée.

-Pardon ?

-En faite je vais avoir le poste de MacGonagal.

-Alors on va tous travailler ensemble.

-Et oui dit Lucius.

-Bon tout est réglé alors. Bon et sinon…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco et Killian étaient dans le vaste jardin des Malfoy. Ils avaient déjà fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Draco se prenne comme objectif d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-Tu aimes vivre avec parain.

-Oui. J'adore mon père.

-Oui il est assez sympa. Et où vivais-tu avant ?

-En France, avec ma mère.

-En France ? Et tu sais parler le français ?

-Oui un peu.

-Tu as un balai ou un animal ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-J'ai un nimbus 2001 et un hiboux grand duc. Tu aimes les chevaux ?

Killian le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Beaucoup.

Draco gloussa un peu la façon dont a réagit Killian.

-On a des écuries. Tu veux aller les voir ?

-On peu ?

-Oui bien sur. Viens.

Ils marchèrent vers le sens envers pour se diriger vers les écuries où étaient les chevaux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-QUOI ? cria Narcissa.

-Oui, ils ont violé mon fils.

-Mais…mais… il est encore si jeune et… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui je sais. Tu as même entièrement raison, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire sauf rester avec Killian et lui monter que je suis la pour lui.

-Tu sais qui c'était ? demanda Lucius.

-Non. Je…enfin…si…mais je ne peux le dire je l'ai promis à Killian.

-Mais enfin Severus, tu peux nous faire confiance. Après toutes ces années qu'on se connaît, franchement.

-Bon pour pouvoir vous le dire il faut que je vous disse autre chose avant. Mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne rien dire à personne et surtout pas aux vieux fou. D'accord ?

-Très bien Severus, si C'est ce que tu veux dit Narcissa.

-Bon en fait Killian n'est pas mon vrai fils…je l'ai adopté.

-Bon…on a un peu de mal à le digérer là, mais ça passe donc toute l'histoire que tu nous as racontés hier est fausse ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'as changé avec cette potion qui est relié au ministre pour l'adoption n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il te ressemble énormément dit Lucius.

-Oui…

-Qui était-il avant : demanda Narcissa.

-Harry Potter.

Narcissa tomba inconsciente et Lucius pâli encore plus, mais se leva quand même pour aller prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la mettre sur le canapé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wouw.

-Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui.

-Tu veux monter ?

-Eh…je ne sais pas monter.

-Tu peux monter avec moi si tu veux.

-Vrai ?

-Oui, je vais chercher Tornade. C'est ma jument.

Draco rentra dans un des boxes et en sorti quelques minutes plus tard avec une magnifique jument toute noire.

-Comme elle est belle !

-Mon père me la donné, car elle ne lui obéissait pas. Tu viens on va dehors pour monter.

-Je te suis.

Ils allèrent dehors et Draco monta sur son cheval et aida Killian à monter derrière lui.

-Tiens-toi bien à moi, d'accord. Sinon tu pourrais tomber.

Killian acquiesce et s'accrocha à la taille de Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient déjà loin des écuries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

Le prochain chapitre sera le week-end prochain et s'appellera : Modifications de plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_RAR :_

_Severia ROGUE _: voici la suite avec certaines choses que t'avais espère.

_Flo _: je vais essaie.

_Quelun qui repasse par là _; les chapitres serons tous comme ça, ils ne changerons pas. Désole.

_petite grenouille _: je vais essayer.


	7. 6 modifications de plans

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et tout le tralala.

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : Modifications de plans.

-Narcissa ça va ?

-Ma tête. Oui ça va Severus, s'est…oh…mon…dieu. Je peux accepter que se soit ton fils. Je peux accepter que tu ais adopté ce garçon. Et je peux accepter que se soit Harry Potter, mais comment ça a pu lui arriver à lui ? Après tout Dumbledore est censé le surveillé pour que rien ne lui arrive.

-Je ne sais pas Narcissa. En effet ce que tu as dit est vrai, mais Dumbledore l'a surveillé contre des Mangemorts et Voldemort pas contre son oncle.

-S…son…oncle : demanda Narcissa choqué.

-Oui. Il l'a toujours maltraité et comme il en avait marre de s'occuper de lui il l'a violé. Mais il y a sûrement plus sauf que Killian ne veut pas me le dire…. Il ne me dit pas tout, car je crois qu'il a peur de ma réaction par rapport à ce qu'il va dire et que je laisse tout seul après.

-M…mais…c'est immonde. C'est pour ça que je détestais les moldus avant. Et j'ai raison de ne pas tous les aimer. : Dit Narcissa.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi chérie. Tu vas faire quelque chose pour l'oncle du gamin ?

-Killian ne voudra pas aller témoigner.

-J'ai été hier soir après que vous soyez parti chez le lord et il a dit qu'il comptait aller tuer ces moldus pour que Potter n'ait plus ou aller quand il reapparetrait. : Dit Lucius.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire avec Severus : demanda Narcissa.

-Comme vengeance ?

-Oui. dirent Lucius et Narcissa ensemble.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais avec deux conditions qui doivent être régler avant.

-Les quels ? demanda Lucius.

-Comme on change les plans, ça sera la dernière mission qu'on ferra pour le lord. Mais…où vais-je laisser Killian pendant ce temps ?

-Draco reste toujours tout seul, il sait où on va et il…

-Mais Killian paniquera s'il le sait, il ne sait même pas que je suis Mangemort.

-T'en fait pas Severus je parlerais à mon fils pour ne rien lui dire et…

-Oui, mais et s'il a une crise d'angoisse ou un cauchemar ou encore…

-SEVERUS ! Arrête. Pire qu'une mère poule. Il ira bien ce n'est que pour quelques heures, il ne mourra pas pendant ce lapsus de temps.

-Tu es certaine Narcissa que Draco peux s'occuper de lui, après tout il ne sait pas ce que lui est arrivé.

-Mais oui, Draco a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Killian.

Severus respira un bon coup et dit :

-Bon c'est ok pour moi, mais je dois parler à Killian.

-Toi tu parles à Killian et moi à mon fils et le changement de plans sera complet et prêt à être exécuter, dit Lucius.

-Dis Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà un parrain et une marraine pour ton fils ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Narcissa le regarda comme si elle ne voulait rien, mais Severus savait qu'elle voulait être sa marraine.

-Mais bien sûre que oui. Tu peux être sa marraine et Lucius son parrain, après tout qui voulais tu que ce soit ?

Narcissa était très contente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco faisait encore de l'équitation avec Killian fermement accrocher à lui.

-Killian ça va ?

-Oui, mais il commence à faire noir et j'ai froid. On peut rentrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Draco fit tourner Tornade vers l'autre sens. Après quelques longes minutes, ils voyaient de nouveaux les écuries, quand soudain une vipère noire effraya la jument de Draco et que celle-ci saute dans tous les sens. Draco se tient du mieux qu'il put et essaya également de tenir Killian, mais celui-ci finit par tomber quand même. Draco fit s'arrêter Tornade du mieux qu'il put et alla voir Killian qui se relevait doucement.

-KILLIAN ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non, ça va. Mal à la cheville, c'est tout.

Draco lui pris la cheville dans les mains et Killian cria sous la douleur.

-Je crois que c'est cassé. Faut que je réussisse à te mettre sur Tornade pour après te porter jusqu'au manoir.

- Je ne veux pas remonter sur ta jument.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle s'est juste effrayée à cause de quelque chose qui était sur le sol, ça n'arrivera plus. Allez vient.

Draco lui mis un bras sous les genoux et un autre sous ses bras et le mis le mieux qu'il put sur sa jument. Il monta après également sur elle et s'assit derrière Killian cette fois. Il passa ses bras autour de Killian et fit galoper Tornade aussi vite que possible vers les écuries.

Arrive là- bas il descendit et fit descendre Killian et l'assit sur le sol. Il alla mettre sa jument dans son box et repris Killian dans ces bras et l'emmena aussi vite que possible dans le manoir Malfoy, pour qu'on puisse le soigner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

Bon comme d'habitude le chapitre prochain le week-end prochain et s'appellera : Elemination & Rapprochements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RAR's :

ange du desespoir : merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Voila la suite.

venice : je crois que ce chapitre réponds a moitie de tes questions.

Quelun qui passe par là : merci.

Dicesmaster : bon personne ne sait que s'est toi alors courage et fait toi un compte et ecrit, on a besoin de garcons qui ecvivent aussi, car il y en a peu. Merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Quand aux fautes, ben personne n'est parfait .


	8. 7 elemination & rapprochements

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et tout le tralala.

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : Elémination & Rapprochements.

Draco entra dans le manoir en trombe et failli laissé tomber Killian qui s'était accrocher à lui. Mais se rattrapa à temps.

-PARAIN ? PERE ? MERE : cria-t-il dans le manoir pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Les trois adultes arrivèrent tous en même temps. Quand ils virent Killian dans les bras de Draco, Severus paniqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il y avait un serpent qui a effrayé Tornade et Killian est tombé et s'est fait mal à la cheville.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, qu'es-tu allé faire aux écuries ? Gronda Narcissa.

-On a fait de l'équitation à deux sur ma jument.

Severus se dirigea vers son filleul et son fils et pris ce dernier dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans le salon et lui examina sa cheville blessée.

-C'est cassé. C'était encore fragile de la dernière fois, que c'était cassé. J'ai fait des potions pour ça il y quelques jours. Tu vas rester ici avec Draco, Lucius et Narcissa et je vais à la maison chercher la potion, d'accord ?

Killian ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Severus parti par la cheminée et Draco se rapprocha de Killian.

-Je suis désolé.

-De…de quoi ?

-C'est ma faute si tu es tombé.

-M…mais non.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Killian tremblait-il comme ça ?

-Tu as froid. : Demanda-il.

-O…oui…un peu.

-Je reviens.

Draco parti par la porte du salon et Narcissa et Lucius rentrèrent.

-Ça va mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oui madame…euh…Narcissa. : dit-il après s'être rappelé que cette dernière voulait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

Draco rentra dans le salon avec une couverture et la mit autour de Killian. Apres il s'assit à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. (Nda : Killian était allonge sur le canapé.) Killian était surpris mais se laissa faire, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Severus arriva quelques minutes après et donna deux potions à Killian.

-Tiens : lui dit-il en lui donnant une potion rouge sang

-Bois. C'est pour ta cheville cassée. Et ça, c'est une potion calmante. Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu tremblais beaucoup. : Continua-t-il en lui donnant une seconde fiole avec un liquide turquoise transparent.

Killian les but et mit sa tête de nouveau sur les genoux de Draco. Severus s'assit sur un fauteuil et se tourna vers les autres deux adultes dans la pièce avant de retourner son attention sur Draco et son fils.

-Draco, vient avec moi dans mon bureau il faut que je te parle. Dit Lucius.

-Bien père.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du salon. Severus se tourna vers Killian et dit.

-Moi aussi il faut que je parle Killy.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Et Draco, il a fait quoi ?

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Il faut seulement qu'on vous parle pour la journée dans cinq jours. On est dimanche se sera donc un vendredi. C'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à Narcissa.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

-Et voilà, on va devoir partir faire quelque chose de très emportant et il va falloir que tu restes ici avec Draco.

-Pourquoi ne m'emmènes-tu pas avec toi ?

-Parce que tu…toi et Draco je veux dire ne pouvais pas venir avec nous, vous êtes trop jeunes. Ce ne sera que pour la soirée. On viendra ici le soir et on dînera ensemble et après nous on part et toi tu restes avec Draco. Tu dormiras ici ce soir-là.

-Il le faut vraiment ? demanda Killian en baissant la tête.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est que pour ce soir-là et après dès que j'arrive, j'irais te voir dans ta chambre. D'accord ?

-Bon si tu dois vraiment y aller……c'est d'accord.

-Donc c'est réglé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DANS LE BUREAU DE LUCIUS_

-Draco, il faut qu'on parte vendredi prochain pour une mission pour le lord noir.

-Bien, pourquoi vouliez vous me parler si ce n'est pas que pour me dire ça.

-Non, tu as raison. Severus va également venir et il faut que tu t'occupes de Killian. Et il est assez craintif avec certaines choses.

-Comme si je lui ferai du mal, je l'aime bien.

-Oui, mais il y quelque chose qui lui est arrivé et que tu ne sais pas et que moi-même et ta mère n'avons seulement su ce soir par Severus.

-Et quoi ?

-Killian a été pendant un certain temps dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que Severus était envie. Dit-il en reprenant l'histoire que Severus avait inventée.

-Oui. Je le sais, j'ai entendu.

-Et bien là-bas ils l'ont maltraité. Et ils sont même aller jusqu'à le violer.

-QUOI ? Mais…mais…mais il ne fait de mal à personne.

-D'après le peu qu'il a raconté à son père, ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils disaient qu'il était encombrant.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison…

-Je sais mais que veut tu que j'y fasse, maintenant c'est trop tard. : Dit Lucius en lui coupant la parole.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'a rien fait de mal après tout, il n'est absolument pas encombrant.

-Oui j'ai vu que tu l'aimais beaucoup ton Killian. Est-tu d'accord pour vendredi prochain ?

Draco rougit mais acquiesça. Lucius allait se lever mais dit encore.

-Killian ne doit pas savoir que tu sais.

-D'accord père.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CINQ JOURS PLUS TARD (VENDREDI)

-Je vous fais confiance les garçons. Ne faites pas de bêtises. Dit Narcissa.

-A demain matin Killian. Dors bien.

-Au revoir papa.

-Au revoir les garçons, à demain matin. : Dirent-ils avant de transplaner.

Draco regarda Killian, lui pris la main et le fit le suivre à l'étage. Ils marchèrent un peu le long du couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte que Draco ouvrit.

-Voila ta chambre. Elle sera pour toi à chaque fois que tu passeras la nuit ici. Elle est annexe avec la mienne, si tu veux me rejoindre, tu n'as qu'a passé par la salle de bain.

Killian ne fit qu'acquiescer. Draco voyant qu'il était un peu vaseux le pris dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

-Ton père va revenir bien tôt ne t'en fais pas. Il ne va pas te laisser.

Killian ne fit acquiescer à nouveau. Draco le porta vers le lit et le coucha sous les couvertures, lui donna un bisou sur le front et sorti de la chambre avec un dernier rappel.

-Si tu as besoin de moi je serai dans ma chambre à côté. : murmura-t-il.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus, Narcissa et Lucius transplanerent directement devant leur maître devant l'ancienne maison de Harry Potter.

-Maître. : dirent-ils.

-Bien on est tous là. Allez qu'on en finisse. Je veux voir ces moldus morts.

Les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la maison avec leur maître et en sortirent quelques heures plus tard. Contents pour la plus part d'avoir vu ces moldus souffrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killian se réveilla après avoir eu un cauchemar envoyé par Voldemort. Il avait vu comment ce dernier avait tué ses oncles et son cousin. Il pleurait et tremblait, il voulait aller voir son père mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Il pensa alors à Draco et se leva pour aller dans la chambre de celui-ci.

-Draco ?

-Mmmmh ?

-Je…je peux rester ici ?

-Oui vient.

Killian se glissa sous les draps où était déjà Draco et se coucha à côté de lui.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Draco d'une voix endormie.

-Oui. Je peux rester ici ?

-Tu l'as déjà demandé et oui, bien sûr que tu peux.

Ils se reprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent à nouveau.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ce chapitre comment vous le trouvez ? Je sais qu'il aurait du être la hier mais Ff ne voulait pas uploade mon chapitre désole. Review's svpléééééééééééééééééééééééééééé.

Le prochain chapitre comme toujours la semaine prochaine.

Dites-moi vous voulez que j'écrive un interlude pour d'écrire ce qui s'est passe avec les oncles de Harry ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place aux RAR :

Merci beaucoup pour vos review.

Adenoide : Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulez dire avec ce que tu as écrit désole.

Kyu : Merci. Voldemort sera furieux, mais ça je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'écrire.

Caella : Merci.

Neverland : Ca fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise et en plus ce chapitre a une page et demi de plus que les autres.

Phoenix 5 : Merci.

Flo : Ca ne fait rien que tu n'ais laisse de review dans le dernier chapitre des que tu ne m'oublies plus. Lol. Quand a tes questions, j'ai pas vraiment d'écrit ce qu'ils ont fait a ses oncle et son cousin peut être je vais mettre un interlude pour le faire. Ca dépend des review et qui va le vouloir ou nom.


	9. note

Kikoo. Je suis désole, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. De toutes les review que j'ai eu, vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous vouliez un interlude ou je raconterais ce qui s'est passe avec les Dursley ou non. Donc je vous le redemande :

Voulez vous un interlude ou je raconterais ce qui s'est passe ou pas ?

Si vous le souhaitez je le mettrai le week-end prochain, si vous ne le voulez pas, je mettrai tout de suite le prochain chapitre.

Bon j'attends vos décisions avec impatience.

Votre Djamila-Snape


	10. interlude

Titre : Wounded Angel

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donc pour ma question il y a eu 27 personnes qui ont répondu dont :

15 était pour un interlude et

12 qui disaient qu'ils préféraient plutôt avoir la suite.

Ben l'interlude sera pour tout de suite et le nouveau chapitre pour demain, MAIS QUI VEUT AVOIR UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DEMAIN ET PAS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ? IL DOIT LAISSER UNE REVIEW, ET S'IL N'Y EN A PAS _15_, LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA POUR LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE. Moi sadique ? Mais non, non. Je veux seulement avoir ces reviews parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait environs 50 personnes qui m'ont mis dans l'alert et pour chaque chapitre il n'y en à que 10 à 12 qui me laissent une review. Bon ça fait peu de temps que je suis la mais, maintenant que j sais que même si on sait pas quoi dire dans une review une simple encouragement suffit. Comment je sais ? Simple, quand j'en resois j'oublie tout de suite l'idée d'arrêter d'écrire.

Comment ça je vous énerve avec mon dialogue ? D'accord, d'accord voila l'interlude.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTERLUDE :

Voldemort attendait avec impatience ces trois Mangemorts manquants. Même si Potter réapparessaît il n'aurait plus nul part où aller et le vieux fou ne saurait plus où le mettre.

Il commençait à s'impatienter quand Lucius, Narcissa et Severus transplanèrent enfin devant lui.

-Maître. : dirent-ils.

-Bien on est tous là. Allez qu'on en finisse. Je veux voir ces moldus morts.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison en silence. Les moldus devaient déjà être couchés, mais ça ne faisait que plus plaisir à les voir compléments perdus.

-Vous trois fermez les fenêtres et insonorisez la maison et vous autre allez me chercher ces moldus.

Tous se mirent au travail et deux minutes plus tard Voldemort était assit sur son trône qu'il avait fait apparaître et les moldus devant lui.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? La famille de Potter.

-Que voulez vous ? Le monstre n'est pas là, il est parti depuis longtemps. : Dit Dursley.

-Doloris ! On ne me parle pas sur ce ton. : Dit-il au moldu criant sur le sol.

Voldemort fit signe à ces Mangemorts de se choisir un moldu et d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Faites-moi un joli spectacle, je veux les voir souffrir….Surtout le gros qui m'a manqué de respect dit-il à ces Mangemorts.

Ils commencèrent tous avec de simples sorts, un petit Crucio par-ci un petit Crucio par-là. Mais bientôt ils en avaient marre de jouer et passèrent à des chosent plus jouissantes.

La femme était sur le sol violée par un des Mangemorts et torturé en même temps par le deuxième, qui lui lançait un Epomonas (un sort pour étrangler, la personne ne peut utiliser ces poumons.). Apres chacun à son tour, ils lui lancèrent encore quelques doloris avant de la tuer.

Le garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à un porc, avait des endroits où on lui avait coup » sa chair. Il y avait une flasque de sang sous lui, mais ces Mangemorts continuaient de lui lancer des Diffinito (Nda. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé c'est un sort qui coupe.). Après quelques minutes il avait vraiment changé, on dirait qu'il allait devenir un top model tellement il était mince, dommage qu'il ne reste pas en vie. Au lieu de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra comme à sa mère, ils le laissèrent la mourir de ces plaies.

Le père par contre était celui qui criait le plus. Lucius et Severus étaient ceux qui avaient choisi le plus gros homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Lucius et Severus avaient trouvé que mélanger deux sorts fonctionnait à ravir, et ils utilisaient tous les sorts de tortures qu'ils connaissaient. Ils lui lancèrent plusieurs doloris et même des époumonas mélangés pour le faire souffrir le plus possible. Lucius lui lança un Imperium et fit que le gros homme se coupe lui-même sa verge. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de crier, mais ça ne fessait rien à ses deux bourreaux. Ils le firent encore souffrir avec plusieurs doloris et pour terminer avec ce gros porc qui selon eux ne souffrait pas assez lui lancèrent un sort de magie noir d'illusions pour le faire voir son pire cauchemar. Après ce sort ils lui lancèrent enfin le sort qui l'enverrait en enfer.

La mère et le fils étaient morts depuis longtemps quand Lucius et Severus avaient enfin terminé. Ils laissèrent les trois corps là et sortirent de la maison contents pour la plupart d'avoir fait souffrir ces moldus. Ils transplanerent tous chez eux après que leur maître le leur aient accordé.

Apres qu'ils aient tous transplané, Voldemort regarda une dernière fois la maison et lança un Morsmordre pour faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres et transplana à son tour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

Le chapitre 8 sera la demain, normalement si j'ai eu les 15review's ou pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE AUX RAR :

RAR DU CHAPITRE 7 :

Blueyes : Ben pour le prochain chapitre je t'enverrais un paquet de mouchoirs. La suite sera la demain.

Neverland : Merci. La suite demain.

Kyu : Non tu peux po s'est MON Killian et MON Dray. Tu as les tiens. Si tu me les voles il y aura plus de chapitres ! Lol. Merci.

Adenoide : Oui je sais, mais je crois que ça reste quand même un secret qui au lieu d'être garde par 2 personnes l'est par 6.

µ-------------------------------------------µ

RAR DE LA QUESTION :

Sweety : Merci, et merci d'avoir répondue.

lilian evans poter : Voila, l'interlude en haut, merci d'avoir répondue.

val : Merci d'avoir répondue.

neverland : Mais non, mais non, moi je suis pas sadique . …Bon d'accord, mais seulement un peu.

Irone : Le voila.

kalika45 : Désole la plupart a été pour un interlude. Demain la suite.

Yami Shino : Merci D'avoir répondue.

Noeru : Ben maintenant avec l'interlude tu pourras l'imaginer encore plus en détailles.

fan de fanfic : Oui ce que tu as dis est ce que Draco va devenir pour Killian. Protecteur et possessif. Mais chuuuuuut faut pas le dire aux autres. Lool.

dark-shadow01. : Voila l'interlude et le nouveau chapitre demain.

Quelqu'un qui passe par là : non j'ai pas besoin de 300 ans pour me décider seulement de quelques heures. Voila l'interlude.


	11. 8 une famille?

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et tout le tralala.

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie. Si elle ne corrigeait pas mes chapitres est-ce que vous aimeriez mon histoire autant ?

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle famille ?

Il était déjà tard quand les trois adultes rentrèrent au manoir, malgré ça il prirent vite fait une douche et changèrent leurs vêtements et allèrent voir les deux garçons.

Mais quand Severus rentra dans la chambre de son fils, il paniqua car Killian n'était plus dans son lit. Il alla à la rencontre de Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

-Killian n'est pas dans son lit.

-Quoi ? Mais on vient de jeter un œil dans la chambre de Draco et il est là.

-Je vais le réveiller pour savoir s'il sait où est Killian.

Severus rentra dans la chambre suivit des deux autres et arrivé devant le lit de Draco, stoppa tout mouvement.

Killian était dans le lit de Draco _avec_ Draco. Killian avait sa tête sur le torse de Draco et Draco l'entourait de ses bras.

-Comme ils sont mignons, roucoula Narcissa.

-Arrête Narcissa, les Malfoy ne sont pas mignons, ils sont beaux oui, mais pas mignons chuchota Lucius.

-Non mais aidez-moi à enlever mon fils de là.

-Mais Sev laisse-les dormir dit Narcissa.

-Mais oui je les laisse dormir, mais chacun dans son lit dit-il.

-Mais enfin, tais-toi, Draco ne lui fera rien. Laisse-les dormir, allez on sort de cette chambre. Allez dit Narcissa en poussant les deux hommes dehors.

-Mais je ne veux pas laisser mon bébé ici.

-Severus t'est un homme ou un père poule qui ne peut se séparer de son fils ? demanda Lucius.

-Les deux dit Severus soudain sérieux.

-Allez, allons nous coucher, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit Sev.

-Bonne nuit Narcissa, Lucius.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

LENDEMAIN MATIN

Tout le monde dormait encore dans le manoir, même Severus qui avait encore essayé de prendre Killian pour le mettre dans _son_ lit. Mais qui échouait, car Narcissa l'avait suivit prévoyant quelque chose dans le genre de la part de Severus.

Mais dans la chambre de Draco, ce dernier commençait à se réveiller. Il allait se lever quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait un poids sur son torse. Il leva la tête pour voir ce que c'était et pour lui crier d'aller se coucher autre part, qu'un Malfoy n'est pas une bouillotte, quand il vit Killian qui dormait encore comme un bien heureux. Il envoya balader sa colère et sur son visage apparut un sourire niais. Il se recoucha et voulu attendre que Killian se réveille de lui-même, en lui caressant les cheveux. Après tout quand son père lui avait dit ce que ces gens lui avaient fait, il s'était promis de faire attention à Killian comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. En faite Killian était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Sans parler de sa famille. Il ferma les yeux et finit par se rendormir, Killian toujours dans ses bras.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

Il était 9 heures et demi et les adultes étaient dans la salle à manger et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Killian et Draco n'avaient toujours pas montré signe de vie et Severus commençait à s'impatienté. Lui qui avait essayé au moins encore 5 fois de retirer Killian de la chambre de Draco, sans succès. En repensant à ça, il jeta un regard noir a Narcissa qui l'ignora à merveille, ce qui le fit se rembrunir encore plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux garçons descendirent enfin de la chambre et s'assirent à table.

-Bien dormi les garçons ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oui répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Killian ? Tu ne dis même plus bonjour à ton père ?

-Oh désolé papa. Je t'avais oublié.

Severus se rembrunit encore un peu plus, mais accepta quand même le gros câlin que son fils lui fit et son bisou sur la joue. Sev regagna aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

-Alors les garçons qu'avez-vous fait quand nous sommes partis?

-On est allé se coucher Dit Draco.

-Mais c'est parce que Killian a fait un cauchemar, qu'il est venu dans ma chambre, voilà pourquoi il dormait dans ma chambre. C'était cette question que tu voulais poser n'est-ce pas mère ?

Sa mère ne fit que sourire. Définitivement son fils était très rusé.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

POV KILLIAN

Quelle journée ! D'abord hier le rêve avec les Dursley, je suis sûr que Voldemort m'a envoyé un faux. Déjà pourquoi les aurait-il tué. Non, sûrement un faux. Et après ce matin, quand je me réveille tout contre Draco qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je me suis senti en sécurité. Mais depuis ce qui s'était passé, je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça que dans les bras de mon père. Définitivement j'adore mon père et Draco.

Mais bon dans cette maison j'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille et une vrai pas une de pacotille comme chez Dursley. J'aime bien être ici.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

-Une mornille pour tes pensées dit Lucius.

-Pardon quoi ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dit Killian.

-J'ai vu. Que diriez vous si on allait quelque part cette après midi ? On ferait une sortie de famille.

/Une vraie famille. : Pensa Killian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Ca vous a plu ou pas ? Laissez-moi une review svplééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé. En tout cas j'avais demande 15 review's et j'en ai eu 38. Quand vous êtes motive, rien ne vous arrête. IL FAUT QUE JE VOUS DISE UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS CAR JE N'AURAI JAMAIS CRU QUE MA FIC ARRIVERAIT AUX 100 REVIEW'S. DONC MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR EN AVOIR LAISSE. Vous pouvez toujours en laisser, rien contre. J'AURAI UNE QUESTION A VOUS POSER : QUELQU'UN

PEU ME DIRE LA DIFFERENCE ENTRE LE LIME ET LE LEMON ? MERCI D'AVANCE. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE AUX RAR, merci a tous pour vos review's :

Quelqu'un qui passe par là : Voila la suite.

lilian evans poter : Ben c'est a toi de voir.

Kyu : Non il est la maintenant.

fan de fanfic : Désole pour les chapitres plus long comme je le dis depuis un temps il seront toujours comme ça.

kalika45 : Merci. Voila la suite.

angeline : La voila.

Egwene Al' Vere : Ben j'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes questions.

Himeno : Merci, voila la suite.

Lili : La voici.

Sweety : Voila elle est la.

Severia ROGUE : Merci.

Maram : Merci. Et voila la suite.

Yami Shino : Eh oui. Je les aime pas non plus.

Adenoide : Oui tu as raison. Mais Sev va découvrir que son Killian chéri a des visions dans son rêve.

Phoenix 5 : Merci.

Irone : La voila.

Neverland : Non je ne vous fait pas attendre, voila la suite.

mimilili15 : Merci.


	12. note 2

Coucou. Je suis désole mais ces deux prochaines semaines sont en se moment très difficiles pour moi, car j'ai beaucoup de compositions, je dois choisir moi métier pour dans quelques semaines et j'ai beaucoup travail en ce moment. Je suis désole, mais les prochains chapitres seront pour la semaine prochaine ou pour celle d'après. Je suis vraiment vraiment désole. Voila j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, car après tout c'est mon futur qui est en jeu.

Voila. A très bientôt j'espère.

Djamilasnape


	13. 9 les ennuies ne font que commencer

Titre : Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et tout le tralala.

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie. Si elle ne corrigeait pas mes chapitres est-ce que vous aimeriez mon histoire autant ?

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9 : LES ENNUIES NE FONT QUE COMMENCER.

Apres le petit déjeuner, Lucius envoya tout le monde se préparer pour aller sortir, ce qu'ils firent tous sans demander leurs restes.

Les trois adultes avaient décidé d'aller dans un zoo sorcier, car Killian n'en avait encore jamais vu.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

PENDANT CE TEMPS : POUDLARD BUREAU DIRECTORAL

-CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! LE GOSSE N'A PAS PU DISPARAITRE COMME ÇA, ET APRES ON TROUVE CES FOUTUS MOLDUES MORTS AUSSI. DES BONS A RIEN CES MOLDUES. TOUS DES BONS A RIEN. LA SEULE CHOSE QU'ILS AVAIENT À FAIRE C'ETAIT DE BRISE LE GOSSE DE MALHEUR. Alastor trouves-moi CET IMBECILE DE GAMIN.

-Calmez-vous Albus. Il doit bien être quelque part ? Personne ne peut disparaître comme ça de la circulation.

-Le gamin doit vaincre Voldemort. S'il ne le fait pas qui le ferra ? Je veux que vous me le retrouviez le plus vite possible. J'ai perdu tous mes espions. J'ai BESOIN du gosse.

-Albus, vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas sur que la prophétie dît vraiment ce que vous avez confirmé à Potter.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. Merci.

-Albus, parfois j'ai l'impression que le pouvoir vous monte à la tête. Vous n'êtes plus le même qu'avant.

Dumbledore le regarda quelques secondes après cette phrase et lui jeta un Doloris qui fit se tordre de douleur Maugrey sur le sol froid du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Que ça te serve de leçon Alastor.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD DANS LE MANOIR MALFOY

-Ouah trop bien !

-Si tu le dis.

-Oh arrête Draco, tu es simplement fâcher parce qu tu n'as pas pu prendre des serpents comme moi et leur parler.

/-Pas à cause des serpents non, même si c'était surprenant. Mais à cause de ce foutu dompteur de merde, qui n'arrêtait pas de se coller à toi, si je ne lui avais pas fait mon regard à la Malfoy. /

-Mais non, c'est super que tu puisses parler aux serpents, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a déplu. Bon, tu n'as pas faim Killian ?

-Si. Beaucoup. Mais il faudrait attendre papa et mes parrains non ?

-Allez-t'en fait pas, ils se rejoindront à nous quand ils reviendront.

-Mais où sont-ils aller?

-Ben ils ont rien dit, mais ne t'en fais pas ils doivent revenir tôt.

-Ok. On mange alors.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit à côte de Killian pour prendre leur goûter, leur déjeuner ils l'avaient pris dans un restaurant près du zoo.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois adultes était revenus et étaient assis avec les deux adolescents, pour prendre le thé. Cependant les adultes avaient quelque chose de très important à dire aux garçons. Ce fut Lucius qui commença :

-Killian, tu connais le Lord noir ?

-Voldemort ?

Tous frissonnèrent, appart Killian.

-Oui. Ben tu sais, il a des partisans qui travaillent pour lui.

Draco lança un regard surpris vers son père. Killian lui dit :

-Oui. Je connais toute l'histoire.

-Même sur les Mangemorts ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Ben mon chéri. Moi et tes parrains, on…est…enfin on en est.

-Vous êtes quoi ? Des Mangemorts ?

-Oui dirent-ils en cœur.

Killian les regarda bizarrement.

/-Pourquoi ils m'ont dit ça ? Et pourquoi papa il me regarde avec de la crainte dans le regard. Ils veulent quand même pas faire de moi un Mangemort. Et Draco il n'a pas l'air surpris. Mais je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort moi. Et pourquoi Draco me regarde comme ça /

- Mon cœur ce n'est pas tout. On était des Mangemorts. On est devenu des espions depuis longtemps. Pour Dumbledore. Mais depuis que je t'ai trouvé, on a tout les trois décider de ne plus être ni Mangemort, ni espions.

Killian parut tout un coup plus calme et rassuré. Mais quelque chose le tourmente encore :

-Vous étiez tous les _quatre_ des Mangemorts ? Draco aussi ?

-Non, pas mon fils, j'ai toujours fait en sort que son intronisation soit impossible dit Lucius.

-Voila ce que nous voulions te dire à toi Killian, car Draco le savait déjà. Maintenant ce qu'on doit vous dire à tout les deux c'est que le Lord noir va sûrement nous en vouloir à mort dit Narcissa.

-Il faut que vous fassiez attention dit Lucius.

-Oui, maintenant j'ai moi-même encore quelque chose à dire…. J'ai découvert que Dumbledore n'était pas ce que tout le monde croit. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi Dumbledore ressemblait plus à l'image qu'on a du Lord noir plutôt qu'a l'image qu'on a de lui-même. Et le Lord noir le contraire. Aussi c'est une raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté d'être Mangemort et espion.

Les autres le regardaient surpris. C'était vrai ce que Severus leur disait, ils n'y avaient seulement pas vraiment fait attention. Que le vieux fou était manipulateur, ça ils le savaient déjà, à part Killian. Mais ce que Severus leur avait dit les laissa avec beaucoup de questions et de la matière pour réfléchir au sujet pendant un bout de temps.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

A LA MEME HEURE DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD

-Bonjours Albus.

-Bonjours. As-tu du nouveau sur le gosse ?

-J'ai absolument rien trouvé. Mais il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça. C'est impossible.

-Si même toi tu ne l'as pas trouvé Damien, alors personne ne pourra le trouver ce petit prétentieux. (NDA : Moi je trouve pas qu'il soit prétentieux mais bon, le vieux sait pas ce qu'il dit il est con…. Comment ça je l'aime pas ? Comment vous avez devinez ?)

-Bien je vais encore chercher dans le ministère pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

-Bien, bien Damien. Si tu le trouves je te récompenserais.

-Je pourrais revoir ma fille ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors retrouve-moi le gosse.

-Très bien.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

MANOIR MALFOY

-Les garçons allez vous coucher dit Narcissa au pas de la porte.

-Oui maman/marraine dirent-ils.

-Bonsoir Draco.

-Bonsoir Killian.

Chacun dans sa chambre et dans son lit, ils s'endormirent. Sev alla encore dans la chambre de son fils pour le border et lui donné un bisou sur le front. Il espérait qu'il se serait trompé avec ces hypothèses sur le vieux, pour le bien de son fils.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ce chapitre ça vous a plu ou pas ? Voila je suis de retour. VOILA AUSSI J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A VOUS PROPOSE. COMME J'AI PAS ECRIT PENDANT 2 SEMAINES, SI VOUS ME LAISSEZ, DISSONS 20 REVIEW'S JE METS UN AUTRE CHAPITRE DEMAIN. Voila a vous de voir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RAR du chapitre 8 : (Merci a tous pour vos review's)

_qq d'impatient _: Je ne sais pas encore. Ca ne fait rien.

_mimilili15 _: Micii.

_Lily2507 _: Merci, mais pour les chapitres, je fais de mon mieux mais ils ne sont jamis plus grands.

_Yami Shino _: Merci pour ta review.

_Quelqu'un qui passe par là _: Merci pour l'explication.

_Sweety _: Oui je fais de mon mieux.

_Kyu _: Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise.

_petitre grenouille _: Merci et ça ne fait rien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RAR de la note :

Un mot pour tout ceux qui m'ont laisse une review :

Je vous dis un grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont encourage et souhaite bonne chance. Et surtout pour votre compréhension.

Un grand merci a :

_Kyu_

_Eidole Shinigami_

_Lunicorne_

_Phoenix 5_

_lunathelunatique_

_kiarablack_

_flo_

_neverland_

_blueyeshot3_


	14. 10 l'anniversaire de killian

Titre : Wounded Angel

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie.

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE KILLIAN

On était le vingt-neuf juillet et depuis quelque temps les adultes et Draco étaient toujours en train de parler tous bas de quelque chose pour que Killian ne l'entende pas. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre, il ne savait pas s'il devait leur demander pourquoi ils parlaient comme s'il était pas là où s'il devait attendre qu'ils lui parlent d'eux-même.

Killian commençait même à penser qu'ils en avaient marre de lui et voulaient lui faire comprendre de cette façon qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Sur cette pensée il se sentit triste, même déprimé. Il monta dans sa chambre que lui avait attribuée le reste de la famille et se coucha dans son lit sous les draps pour à peine quelques minutes plus tard commencer à sangloter et se perdre dans de sombres pensées.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco parlaient de l'anniversaire de Killian qui serait dans quelques jours.

Ils pensaient à ce qu'ils allaient lui faire comme fête et à ce qu'ils pourraient lui donner. Cependant ils ne savaient pas qui invité, car après tout Killian ne connaissait personne. Aussi ils décidèrent de faire une petite fête entre eux.

Ainsi, ils leurs restèrent le problème des cadeaux. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui allait donner quoi, pour ne pas donner deux fois la même chose. Aussi ils se décidèrent à lui donner chacun autre chose sans préciser ce que ça pourrait être.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il aimera tout ça ? demanda Draco.

-Je crois qu'il adorera, car il n'a encore jamais eut de vraie fête pour son anniversaire dit Severus.

-Alors il sera content tu penses ? redemanda Draco.

-Mais oui. dit Lucius.

-Ok.

-Allez Draco, va voir où il est sinon il va croire qu'on l'a oublié. Ça fait déjà un temps qu'on parle sans faire attention à lui dit Narcissa.

-Bien mère.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

Draco monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Killian. Il parcourut le long couloir et après quelques détours il arriva devant la porte en bois massif de la chambre de Killian.

Il toqua à la porte, mais personne ne lui ouvrit, ni l'invita à entrer. Il toqua encore plusieurs fois et toujours personne ne lui répondit.

Il voulut quand même regarder si Killian n'était pas là en train de dormir et entra dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit fut une forme roulée en position fœtus qui tremblait et sanglotait aux milieux des draps. Draco s'approcha doucement du lit et il entendit Killian qui disait comme dans une litanie :

-Laissez-moi. N-ne m-me f-f-faites p-as ça. S-t-p o-oncle V-v-ernon.

Il ne connaissait pas ce nom, mais cela voulait-il dire que son Killian avait été viole par un de ses oncles ?

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire : appeler son parrain ou essayer lui-même de rassurer Killian. Il opta pour la deuxième possibilité.

Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et se rapprocha de Killian et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui disant :

-Killian, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu es au manoir Malfoy avec moi. Draco.

Killian sorti de ces souvenirs grâce à cette douce voix et ces gestes doux. Il essaya de se souvenir à qui appartenait cette voix, quand il se rappela qu'elle appartenait à Draco. Il se rappela également de ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant. Le faite que personne ne lui parle plus et que qu'il pense qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Killian pensa que Draco était la seulement pour le jeter dehors. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité à ces pensées.

Draco qui l'avait vu sortir de ses souvenirs pensa que maintenant, il pourrait parler avec Killian à propos de ça, mais à peine quelques minutes après celui si sanglotait à nouveau et même avec plus d'intensité. Il essaya à nouveau de le consoler, mais cette fois-ci ça ne fonctionna pas. Il ne pouvait plus l'approcher et Killian criait comme si on allait le frapper quand Draco essayait de s'approcher.

Après cinq minutes Draco abandonna et alla appeler son parrain le plus vite possible.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

-PARRAIN ! PARRAIN ! VIENS VITE : Cria Draco.

-Qui-a-t-il Draco ? Pourquoi crie-tu ? demanda Severus.

Draco repris son souffle après avoir crier et dit :

-C'est…pff…Killian…pff…il est dans sa chambre et pleure et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

A peine Draco avait terminé sa phrase que Severus courrait vers la chambre de son fils. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, arrivé devant la porte il entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers son fils qui sanglotait toujours.

-Killian ? appela-t-il doucement.

-Killian ? C'est papa mon bébé.

Killian ne réagit pas, alors Severus s'approcha très doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et le pris doucement dans ses bras.

Killian ne se défendit pas mais ne s'approcha pas plus de son père non plus. Severus le remarqua mais se mit plutôt à la tache de consoler son enfant plutôt que de lui poser des questions. Après quelques instants Killian finit par se blottir tout contre son père et se calma un peu.

Severus attendit encore un peu et lui demanda :

-Ça va ?

-…

-Killian ? Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé.

-…

-Killian ! Allez dis- moi ce que t'as mon fils, je veux savoir.

-Ne me qu-quitte pas.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça mon bébé ?

-Vous…m'ignorez. Je sais que vous en avez marre de moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Killian ? On parlait seulement d'un sujet que je ne vais pas te dire, car s'est une surprise. Mais on n'a en aucun cas fait ça pour te faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'on ne voulait plus de toi.

-Promis ?

-Promis. Si on voulait se débarrasser de toi, alors c'est qu'on n'aime plus les enfants et alors on devrait se débarrasser de Draco aussi…Allez ne pleure plus, tu as fait peur à Draco tout à l'heure.

-Faudra que je m'excuse alors.

Sur ce il s'endormit épuisé.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

On était maintenant le 31 juillet et tout était prêt pour la petite fête de Killian.

Ils le firent rentrer dans la pièce décorée à son intention, où se trouvait ballons et fils de toutes couleurs. Et surtout sur la table tout ce qu'il faut pour une fête d'anniversaire. Boissons, sucreries et petits amuse-gueule.

Ils s'assirent tous à table pour manger tout ce qui leurs plaisait. Et deux heures plus tard Killian eu droit à un énorme gâteau au chocolat (NDA : Miam. Moi qui suis accro au chocolat.) avec 15 bougies dessus.

-Allez Killian souhaite-toi quelque chose et souffle les bougies dit Draco.

Killian s'empressa de faire ce que Draco lui avait dit. Et après demanda à son père :

-Pourquoi il y en a 15 des bougies ?

-J'ai change d'avis tu iras en cinquième année et non en troisième.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Apres avoir mangé chacun au moins une part de gâteau, ce fut au tour des cadeaux.

Killian reçut de la part de son père un hibou pour pouvoir envoyer du courrier à qui il le souhaitait, de la part de ces parrains un serpent, car ceux-ci avait remarqué que Killian les aimaient beaucoup quand ils avaient été au zoo. Et de la part de Draco, Killian reçu un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'un petit chat (NDA un chaton donc.) qui avait une Améthyste à la place de l'œil.

-C'est quoi cette pierre ? demanda Killian.

-C'est une Améthyste. D'après le vendeur elle apporte la chance à quiconque la porte, dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle attire les bonnes influences, chasse les angoisses. Si tu dors en portant une améthyste, elle te procure des rêves agréables. Elle est également efficace contre l'ivresse et les troubles nerveux……Voila…je crois que c'est tout.

-Merci beaucoup dit Killian en lui sautant dans les bras.

-De rien dit Draco un peu rouge.

Le reste de la petite soirée se passa trop vite au goût de Killian qui s'amusait beaucoup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

Je sais que j'aurais du le mettre le vendredi, mais j'ai eu des empêchements et donc je l'ai écrit tout de suite quand j'ai eu le temps ça veut dire hier et après oui je ne le mets qu'aujourd'hui car je voulais le mettre corriger. Ne pas donner la faute a ma beta-correctrice. Merci. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Le prochain chapitre sera ce vendredi ci. J'espère avoir du temps. Car dernièrement je dois aller au médecin tout le temps. Aussi je vais en vacances demain et voila je ferrai de mon mieux pour le mettre le vendredi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci a tous pour vos review's.

Place aux RAR du chapitre 9 :

Lise : Désole, mais je ne t'ai pas invite a lire ma fic, s'est toi qui est venu. Donc si tu n'aimes pas personne te force à la lire.

Flo : Merci. Désole pour le retard.

Touraz : Merci et désole pour le retard.

Kyu : Hummmm…je dis ou pas ? Oui je crois qu'il sera comme tu le dis Voldemort.

Lolie : Merci beaucoup.

Dark-Night-666. : Normalement Killian ira a Poudlard dans le chapitre prochain ou celui d'après.

Claire : La voila.

Dreydreymeli : Oui j'ai compris. Mais non ils n'ont pas change de corps.

Obscura : Merci.


	15. 11 la fin des vacances

Titre : Wounded Angel

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie.

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : LA FIN DES VACANCES

La fin des vacances approchait à grands pas et personne n'en avait vraiment envie. Surtout Killian qui pensait que une fois arrivé à Poudlard, Draco allait l'ignorer comme il le faisait avant avec lui ou plutôt avec Harry.

Il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il allait aller cette fois et en plus il serait en cinquième année et Draco en sixième. Il ne se verrait plus aussi souvent et si en plus Draco l'ignorait, alors ils ne se parleraient même plus. Killian aime beaucoup son père et il sait que ce dernier ne le laissera pas volontairement. Mais Killian ressentait quelque chose pour Draco, un sentiment pour lequel il ne trouvait pas de nom adéquat.

Killian était dans sa chambre au manoir Malfoy, comme presque toujours depuis qu'il avait appris à vraiment connaître ces parrains.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et si Killian était dans son lit, c'était parce qu'il avait eu une chute en jouant au quidditch avec Draco.

-----------------flash back------------------

Après le déjeuner lui et Draco était allé dehors voler un peu. Draco lui avait prêté un balai à lui, pour qu'ils puissent aller jouer tous les deux.

Ils jouaient depuis un moment quand il commença à pleuvoir. Killian demanda à Draco de s'arrêter là pour le moment jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas, alors Killian le suivit avec son balai.

Killian le suivait et l'appelait sans que Draco ne l'entende puis tout à coup ses mains glissèrent du manche et il tomba dans le vide trop surpris pour crier.

Draco de son côté ne s'était douté de rien et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à attraper le vif. Soudain il se retourna vers Killian pour lui montrer fièrement le vif lorsqu'il vit ce dernier glisser de son balai et tomber dans le vide. Sous le coup de la surprise lui non plus ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais après quelques secondes il se dirigea vitesse à fond vers Killian pour le rattrapé.

Draco réussi même à temps à rattrapé Killian. A peine quelques mètres du sol, il l'attrapa tout contre lui pour ne plus le lâcher avant d'arriver au sol ferme.

Mais le mal était déjà fait. Killian avait les yeux vides, les pupilles dilatées et fixées sur un point où il n'y avait rien. Draco couru vers le manoir, son père s'occupa d'aller chercher les balais et le vif avec un Accio, pendant que Severus pris immédiatement son fils dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

Severus avait pris cette fois beaucoup plus de temps pour calmer son fils et lui faire comprendre où il était vraiment. Quand Killian était revenu parmi son père, il tomba tout de suite dans un sommeil profond. Son père lui changea ses vêtements trempés et lui mit un pyjama pour après le mettre sous les draps.

-----------------flash back------------------

Voilà maintenant ils étaient le jour suivant et son père n'avait toujours pas consentit à le laisser sortir de son lit. Ce dernier disait qu'il devait se reposer après une rechute aussi grave. Aussi son père lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était privé à vie de quidditch.

Killian pour sa part ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Il se rappelait être avec Draco et après chez les Dursley et puis plus rien.

Peu être était-ce mieux qu'il ne se rappelle plus.

-Hm…

Il allait peu être faire un somme. Il se sentait fatigué. Il se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

A peine 2 minutes plus tard il dormait à poings fermés.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

Une demi-heure après, Draco rentra dans la chambre pour aller voir comment allait Killian mais celui-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Draco s'approcha, Killian avait l'air d'aller mieux que le jour d'avant. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui donna un bisou sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre dans le salon.

-Ben où est-il ? demanda Lucius.

-Il dort à poings fermés dit Draco.

-Bon je vais le réveiller dans une heure pour le repas dit Severus.

-Très bien.

-Demain si Killian va mieux, on va aller au chemin de Traverse acheter vos affaires pour l'école.

-Bien sûr, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il nous fallait des livres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

-Allez les enfants, apportez vos valises il faut y aller, sinon le train va partir sans vous cria Narcissa en bas des escaliers.

Killian et Draco descendirent en courant avec leurs valises rétrécis dans leurs poches.

-Enfin vous voilà. Mais que faisiez-vous là-haut ? demanda Narcissa.

-Rien on rangeait les derniers trucs dans nos valises dit Draco.

-Bien allons-y. Sinon Lucius va se demander ce qu'on fait.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

DANS L'ARRET DU TRAIN

Severus, Narcissa, Lucius et Draco avaient repris leur visage froid pour cette sortie. Killian était comme toujours, son visage paisible quand il se sentait en sécurité et légèrement effrayé quand il n'était pas a la maison. En ce moment il marchait au milieu de son père qui était à sa gauche et de Draco qui était à sa droite. Mais il avait quand même un peu peur.

Les adultes firent monter les deux adolescents dans le train après leurs avoir dit au revoir.

Draco et Killian les virent transplaner avant d'aller chercher un compartiment vide. Ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment après cinq minutes de recherche. Le train était déjà parti de la gare et s'élançait à toute vitesse vers Poudlard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire trop court et en retard. Pour les deux je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

Voila le prochain chapitre sera je l'espère pour ce vendredi et s'appellera :

POUDLARD EXPRESS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place aux RAR :

_Touraz :_ Merci, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise.

_Lucilia :_ Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise.

_Dreydreymeli :_ Merci.

_Kyu : _Oui moi aussi j'ai jamais aime les Dursley.

_lilian evans poter :_ oui je suis pose que comme ça il rattrape ces 15 ans sans affection.

_amélie :_ Merci.

_lilou :_ Alors ta review ma fait super plaisir. Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus d'aussi grandes. Et je suis contente que ça te plaise autant aussi le vieux débrit citronné comme tu dis ben avec le nom je me suis bien marre et je trouve que tu as raison sur le vieux débrit citronné.


	16. 12 le poudlard express

Titre : Wounded Angel

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie.

Couple : HP-DM

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12 : POUDLARD EXPRESS

Le train avait déjà entamé un bon bout du chemin quand tout le monde réussi à trouver un compartiment.

Killian et Draco en avait trouvé un depuis un temps mais Draco n'avait laisser personne entrer, même pas ses amis : Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory et Théodore. Ils avaient pesté contre lui pendant un temps avant de partir pour aller chercher un compartiment vide.

Killian n'avait pas parlé depuis que son père lui avait dit d'aller préparer le reste de ces bagages.

Draco était inquiet pour _son_ Killian, il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas très bien mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Son parrain lui avait demandé de faire attention à son fils Killian, mais même s'il ne lui aurait rien dit il ce serait quand même occupé de lui. Il se rappelait encore de ce que son père lui avait dit sur Killian, sur ce qui lui été arrive. Il s'était promis de faire attention à lui et il le ferrait.

-…Draco ?...

-…

-Draco ?

-…

-DRACO !

Draco sorti de ces pensées en sursaut :

-Oui ?

-Enfin. Je croyais que tu allais attaquer quelqu'un tellement tu avais l'air sûr de toi.

-…hum…désolé. Hum…ça va ?

-Ca ne fait rien. Oui pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Oh pour rien, comme ça. Tu avais l'air ailleurs. Et tu n'avais pas parlé depuis que tu étais allé faire tes bagages.

-Oh… -Killian regarda par la fenêtre :

-C'est juste que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Poudlard est sûr, à part pour Potter, lui il arrive toujours à ce mettre en danger de vie, mais pour les autres c'est assez sûr. Et en plus tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serais avec toi.

- Même si on n'est pas dans la même maison.

-Bien sûr, je tiens trop à toi pour que les préjugés nous séparent.

Draco se senti tout à coup rougir, comment avait il pu lui dire ça devant lui en plus. Quand il osa regarder Killian dans les yeux il vit que celui-ci était aussi rouge qu'une tomate également, d'ici peu il feront un concours de tomates mûres.

Draco décida de parler d'autre chose :

-Hum…bon… et sinon tu crois aller dans quelle maison ?

-Ohh, ben je ne sais pas trop, je connais pas les maisons.

-Bien je vais te les présenter. Donc il y a Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Hum hum et comment on choisi ?

-Ca sera une surprise. Mais je te dis quelles sont les qualités des maisons. Je commence :

Serpentard, la maison où je suis. Ces couleurs sont le vert et argent. Il faut être rusé, intelligents, mais pas très courageux, enfin on ne met pas notre vie en danger sans raison.

Gryffondor, rouge et or. Il faut être courageux, ils ont tendance à se mettre dans des situations sans issu à cause de ça. Ils sont pas très intelligents aussi ils leur manque un cerveau.

Serdaigle, bleu et bronze. Ils sont des machines à étudier, ils sont très intelligents et n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de tout comprendre. Ils passent la plupart de leur temps dans la bibliothèque.

Et enfin Poufsouffle, jaune et noir. Ils sont gentils et donnent toujours une seconde voir troisième chance.

Ah j'oubliais chaque maison a un animal qui représente sa maison. Serpentard a été crée par Salazar Serpentard et l'animal est le serpent. Griffondor crée par Godric Griffondor et l'animal est le lion. Serdaigle crée par Rowena Serdaigle et l'animal est l'aigle. Et Poufsouffle crée par Helga Poufsouffle et l'animal est le blaireau. (1)

-Tu es super pour donner des informations en dissant ce que tu en pense. Où tu crois que j'irais ?

-…Bonne question. … tu as un peu de chaque maison, je ne sais vraiment pas où tu pourrais aller. Mas si tu viens à Serpentard tu y seras bien accueilli.

-Je ne sais pas on verra bien.

-Oui.

Quand ils regardèrent dehors ils purent voir que le soleil tombait doucement mais sûrement dans l'horizon. La porte du compartiment fut tout a coup ouverte par… Granger et Weasley.

-Malfoy !

-Granger. Weasel.

-Ta gueule Malfoy. Hey petit viens il te fera plus de mal.

-Ron tu ne sais pas s'il l'a forcé. Allez allons nous en voir dans les derniers compartiments.

-Oui Weasel écoute ta copine et cassez vous. Ce petit comme tu dis n'est qu'un an plus jeune que toi alors tu vas gentiment aller ailleurs emmerder ton copain Potter. Oh excuser moi il n'est pas la n'est ce pas, après tout peut-être qu'il c'est rendu compte des faux culs qui lui servent d'amis.

- Je ne te permets pas Malfoy !

-T'en fais pas je me le permets tout seul, maintenant cassez-vous j'ai besoin d'air frai.

Ron allais se jeter sur lui mais Hermione le retiens par le bras et le fit sortir du compartiment et ferma la porte.

Draco qui avait repris sont masque d'indifférence repris des traits plus doux avant de regarder Killian qui était assis devant lui.

-Désolé mais avec eux c'est toujours comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu as dit qu'ils étaient des faux culs pour Potter.

-Tout le monde à remarquer à part les Griffondor bien sûr que Granger et Weasley ne sont qu'avec Potter car le Directeur le leur a demandé. Comme notre cher survivant est le seul a pouvoir tuer Voldemort, le directeur veut l'avoir sous surveillance constante et comme c'est impossible avec des personnes adultes il a demande à ces deux là. Weasley étais avec Potter pour sa célébrité et a accepté, Granger étais avec lui car Weasley y étais et parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui également.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? – dit Killian étonné, ça ne pouvais être vrai.

-Un jour j'étais allé au bureau du directeur pour lui parler, car mon père été tombé subitement malade et je voulais pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour aller le voir. Je suis préfet donc j'avais le mot de passe, je monte et au moment où j'allais frapper j'ai entendu les deux cons parler avec le directeur de Potter, ils lui racontaient le fait que Potter étais allé à Pre-au-lard sans autorisation et qu'il avait eu je ne sais plus quoi des jumeaux Weasley. Et aussi qu'ils demandaient au directeur s'ils allaient devoir encore longtemps devoir jouer leur rôles de parfaits petits copains au survivant qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de les ennuyer.

Killian n'en croyais pas ses oreilles ses meilleurs amis n'étaient en fait que des imposteurs qui voulaient en étant ces amis sauver leurs peau dans cette guerre.

-Tu sais à Griffondor personne n'est vraiment l'ami de Potter ils ne lui tournent autour que pour sa célébrité. Je suis son ennemi attitré mais j'avais quand même un peu de pitié pour lui. Mais c'est un peu sa faute, il n'avait qu'à prendre ma main en 1re année.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison.

Killian était triste, les mots de Draco lui allaient directement au cœur, il n'avait pas d'amis, pas des vrais en tout cas. Il avait Draco maintenant les autres n'auraient qu'à aller se faire foutre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD)

-Monsieur.

-Une seconde oui.

-…

Albus Dumbeldore lisait un parchemin avant de se tourner vers Damien :

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai absolument rien pu trouvé monsieur j'ai passe tout le ministère au peigne fin et j'ai rien trouve.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas Damien ?

Damien baissa la tête, oui il savait il n'allait pas pouvoir aller voir sa fille.

-Mais j'ai tout essaié je vous jure s'il vous plait laisse-moi la voir.

-Tu as de la chance on a gagne une bataille contre Tom aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur. Tu pourras donc la voir. Tiens. Et ne viens me voir que si je t'appelle.

Dumbledore lui tendis une chaussette, Damien la pris et fut tout de suite attiré par le nombril dans une chambre où sa petite fille jouait avec ses poupées.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Désole si les informations sur les 4 maisons ne sont pas toujours bonnes.

Kikoo tout le monde. Alors après un temps très très long, je suis de retour avec de nouvelles idées pour mes fic's. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et laisse moi une tite review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE AUX RAR :

Kyu : Merci beaucoup.

Mika : Voici donc la suite et normalement je n'arrêterait aucune de mes fic's je sais ce que c'est quand on arrête des fic's qu'on lit.

Gwladys Evans : Merci et oui mes chapitres sont tous aussi petits.

petite grenouille : Ca ne fait rien, mais ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise.

Touraz : Merci et désole pour avoir pris autant de temps.

Adenoide : Oui tu as raison mais Dumbledore ne restera pas impuni.

Ambre ptite fée Callas : Merci de ta review. Voici la suite. Lol.


	17. 13 Répartition

Titre : Wounded Angel

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie.

Couple : HP-DM

**Seulement quelques instructions :**

**/penses/**

**« Paroles du choixpeau »**

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Repartition

Entre temps le train était arrive a la gare. Apres s'être change Killian et Draco sortent du train et allèrent chercher une calèche vide pour aller commencer leurs prochaine année même si personne appart Severus et Killian lui-même ne savaient que c'était déjà sa 6eme année.

Arrive a la grande salle Draco laissa Killian avec les premières années et alla s'asseoir a la table des Serpentad. Apres quelques minutes McGonagal arriva chercher les premières années pour leur répartition. Une fois devant le tabouret avec le choixpeau, tout le monde écouta la music de ce dernier.

S'en suivit la répartition de tout le monde. Il y eu 5 Serpentard, 4 Gryffondor, 2 Serdaigles et 1 Poufsouffle. Le directeur se leva et dit :

-Chères élèves il y aura cette année un nouveau élève qui rentrera directement en 5eme année. Accueillez-le bien.

Le directeur alla s'asseoir et McGonagal appela :

-Snape Killian Severus.

Killian s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagal lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Oh mais qui voila. Harry Potter. »

/Je m'appelle plus comme ça !/

« J'ai vu,…je vois ça dans ta tête….Alors ou vais-je te mettre cette fois ? Je suis toujours du même avis Serpentard serait parfait pour toi. »

/Ou tu veux mais pas a Gryffondor !/

« Je savais que tu aurais du allé des le début a Serpentard. Et ta maison sera… »

-SERPENTARD.

Toute la table de Serpentard applaudit et Draco lui fit une place à cote de lui.

Draco était heureux d'avoir son petit protége dans sa maison et près de lui. Quand a Killian il était heureux ne n'être pas sépare de son dragon.

Le banquet fini et ils furent tous se coucher, car le lendemain serait leur première journée de cours.

Il n'y eut qu'un petit problème, Killian refusa catégoriquement de se coucher dans le dortoir des 5eme années. Draco lui dit qu'il pourrait venir dormir avec lui car il était préfet et avait sa propre chambre. Comme ça, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de comment ils dormaient au manoir Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kikoo. Pas tapé, pas tapé l'auteur s'il vous plaît. Je sais que je suis très très en retard. Mais avec les cours c'est devenu difficile surtout depuis que je suis en 10eme. J'avais écrit ce chapitre pour Noël, mais ma correctrice ne me l'as toujours pas envoie donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Je le mettrais des qu je l'aurais corrigé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et encore pardon pour mon retard. Je vous souhaite à tous une TRÈS BONNE ANNéE._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Place aux RAR :**

Adenoide : Très bonne question, faudra que je mette un passage sur ça. Merci de l'idée. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas explique.

lilian evans poter : LOOOL On est toute les deux d'accord. Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.

NEPHERIA : Je le ferrais.

Lilou : Premièrement je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et deuxièmement dans ce chapitre tu le sauras.

Touraz. : Oh je prends peuetre du temps a écrire, mais je n'arrêterais pas mes fics, sois rassuré. Dsl du retard.


	18. 14 nouvelles conaissances

Titre: Wounded Angel

L'auteur : Djamila-Snape

Bêta correctrice : Gryffondor. Ma correctrice chérie.

Couple : HP-DM

**Seulement quelques instructions :**

**/penses/**

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 14 : Nouvelles connaissances

Après avoir été reparti et être assis a sa nouvelle table, Killian se permit de regarder la table des professeurs, il regarda les parents de Draco l' un à côté de l'autre, puis son père qui le regardait avec une lueur de fierté à peine caché dans le regard et après les professeurs de l'école et finalement Dumbledore.

Killian savait que son père était content qu'il soit allé à Serpentard, il n'aurait sûrement pas été fâché s'il serait allé dans une autre maison, car Killian avait tenu à le lui demander pour en avoir le cœur net et pour savoir si son père lui en voudrait. Mais bien sûr il avait dit être très content si son fils allait dans sa maison de surcroît.

Il fut enlevé de ces pensées par Draco qui l'appelait.

-Enfin, tu daignes me répondre.

Killian rougit et baissa la tête en murmurant un «Désolé» à peine audible.

-Aller ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Killian releva la tête et lui f

-Alors tu me voulais quoi Draco ?

-Je voudrais te présenter mes amis. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabe, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Dit-il en les désignant du doigt quand il disait leur nom.

-Les gars je vous présente Killian Snape le fils au professeur Snape.

Tout le monde le salua gentiment et Blaise dit :

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils. Avec son physique j'aurais cru qu'il serait encore vierge.

Killian rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa la tête. Draco le pris dans ces bras et dit :

-Lâchez-le avec ça. Le plus important c'est qu'il soit la et qu'il se sente bien dans sa nouvelle maison.

-Ohh notre petit Draco aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherche ? Roucoula Pansy.

-De quoi tu parles Pansy chérie ? Dit Draco a voix haute puis a voix basse en lui jetant un regard noir :

-Si tu parles tu le regretteras.

-Mais de rien du tout Draco, tu me connais je parle toujours de rien de précis.

-Et si on mangeait ?

Tout le monde mangea ce dont il avait envie et Draco du batailler un peu avec Killian pour que ce dernier mange plus, puis il se levèrent et allèrent dans leur dortoir pour dormir car demain commencerait leurs premiers cours.

Killian pris un pyjama et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de suivre Draco dans ses appartements de préfet pour la nuit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo tout le monde. Alors oui je suis en retard et oui le chapitre est vraiment très petit, mais mon temps est vraiment peu l'école me tue j'ai encore trois ans jusqu'au bac et si je redouble je le ferais jamais. Je fais de mon mieux pour faire mes devoirs et pour penser a vous mes lecteurs chéries et chéris.

MAIS J'OSE DEMANDE AU MOINS 10 REVIEW'S pour avoir la suite, que j'essaierais d'écrire au plus vite avec mon temps limité et d'écrire des chapitres plus grands bien sur.

J'espère que vous avez aime ce chapitre pourtant petit. A bientôt j'espère. Votre Djam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RAR'S :

Touraz : Merci les premiers cours ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Et merci pour ta review.

doule28 : Voila la suite. Et merci pour ta review.

never : Merci et merci pour ta review.

claire : Merci pour ta review et la voici.

Tif : Merci pour ta review.


End file.
